Hashirama, o Primeiro
by Neto Seruso-san
Summary: A vida do homem mais poderoso do mundo contada em detalhes que somente ele poderia saber. E não é pra menos: temos agora toda a vida de Senju Hashirama contada pelo próprio Hashirama, a Primeira Sombra do Fogo. Leia também "Os planos de Uchiha Madara".
1. Objetivo

_Eu, Senju Hashirama, por meio deste, deixo guardado por todo o sempre as minhas memórias. Ainda neste diário, estarei demonstrando todo o meu poder..._

**I**

_**Objetivo**_

Parece até um sonho distante. O garotinho de pele morena e cabelos lisos, que descobriu que podia unir água e terra, se tornou o homem mais poderoso a pisar na Terra. Aqui estou eu, deitado em uma cama infernal, esperando a morte vir me buscar finalmente. Enquanto isso não acontecer, eu estarei aqui contando minhas memórias inesquecíveis. Peço a Morte que espere mais um pouco. Mas por onde começar?

Enquanto penso, vou me apresentar. Eu me chamo Shirin no Senju Hashirama. Nasci em uma aldeia do clã Senju, próximo ao litoral sul de onde é o País do Fogo hoje. Não me lembro dos meus pais, pois os perdi muito cedo. Nem dos meus oito irmãos, pois morreram todos, a não ser o caçula, Tobirama. Tobi-kun e eu nunca nos separamos e mantemos um laço fraternal muito forte. Órfãos de guerra são pessoas muito sofridas.

Toda a minha infância, eu estudei e treinei para que fosse parte daquele clã Senju que se tornaria o mais poderoso entre todos. Graças ao meu esforço, consegui manipular dois tipos de chakra aos onze anos. Com essa façanha tornei-me ilustre em minha aldeia. Se já não bastasse, aos dezesseis, descobri que eu era um "deus encarnado": criei o Elemento Madeira. A junção de Suiton e Doton me permitia fazer com que saísse madeira de onde, do tamanho e da forma que eu quisesse. A essa altura, virei líder da aldeia. Tobirama também se empenhou bastante: nunca vi ninguém lidar com Água tão perfeitamente. A minha luta, o meu objetivo ainda estava em pé. Não nos tornaríamos os Melhores enfurnados naquela floresta. Para isto, teríamos que guerrear, e para guerrear precisaríamos de um exercito, e para tal precisaríamos de todos os Senjus reunidos, já que fomos divididos anos antes de eu nascer. Mas havia um problema: ninguém sabia onde estava os outros Senjus, que foram apelidados de "Senjus do Mato".

Pedi a alguém de confiança que liderasse e cuidasse de todos para mim na aldeia. Tobirama e eu partimos de nosso lar com o objetivo de encontrar o restante do clã em mente. Nem imaginávamos que nossas vidas mudariam assim que puséssemos os pés para fora. Tanto para melhor para pior.


	2. Perseguição

**II**

_**Perseguição**_

Aqui inicio minha primeira aventura. O rapaz forte e determinado que era eu e o garoto bem-humorado e inteligente que era Tobirama tornaram-se em dois anos de procura uma dupla de cabeças-duras frustrados. Mas havia um motivo! Nunca encontramos um rastro dos outros Senjus! Isto seria de estressar qualquer um.

Entretanto, conseguimos uma pista de um viajante que dizia algo sobre "uma gente esquisita" como nós dois. Eu agradeci e prosseguimos viagem bosque adentro , direção apontada pelo homem. Nós atravessamos todo o bosque e chegamos a uma área totalmente deserta. Decidimos continuar. Enquanto caminhávamos naquele deserto, o sol nos castigava. Depois de um longo tempo, eu implorei a Tobirama por um pouco de água.

—Idiota! Você também pode usar o Elemento Água!–recebi em resposta.

—Eu sei disso! Mas eu quero que você rastreie um pouco de água...

—Nesse deserto? O sol cozinhou seus miolos, Hashirama?!

—Olha como você fala comigo, Tobirama!

Para você ver a situação em que nos encontrávamos, nós raramente brigamos.

—Procure água embaixo dessas pedras vermelhas, ou nesse chão rachado... –disse Tobi-kun, caminhando em torno de mim, fingindo vistoriar as coisas em volta.

—Chega!

—... Talvez aqui, você encontre chakra pra fazer um pouco de água, pois eu não tenho!

—Bas...

Eu apenas me lembro que depois de começar a falar "Basta!", recebi de repente um banho de água incomparável. Foi bastante forte, pois entrou água pelo meu nariz e me afoguei, enquanto tentava beber e me refrescar com aquela água. Tobi-kun fazia o mesmo. Eu me dei conta que não tinha água ali somente quando ela acabou, então alguém... Sim, eu fui negligente. A necessidade faz você esquecer-se de bastantes coisas, inclusive da guarda.

O viajante que nos deu informação horas antes se apoiava em uma pedra e em suas bagagens para não cair no chão de tanto rir de mim e do meu irmão. Passei meus cabelos bagunçados para trás, enquanto Tobi-kun e seus cabelos brancos se arrumavam.

—Minha nossa... Haha, nunca vi ninguém tão necessitado assim!—ria o viajante.

—E por que você nos seguiu?—perguntei, tentando ignorar as risadas.

—Ora, dois garotos com caras de acabados não iam agüentar nesse deserto...

—E você sente compaixão por estranhos seguindo-os por várias horas sem dizer nada?—desafiei.

Eu o peguei dessa vez. O viajante pensou em algo a dizer, mas Tobirama o interrompeu.

—Espere um pouco... O que é isso aí na sua nuca?

Parecia ser segredo, pois seu sorriso murchou na hora e ele levou a mão rapidamente para ocultar sua nuca.

—Hashi-onisan, ele tem o símbolo dos Senjus tatuado na nuca!—disse Tobi-kun.

—Como?! Mas... ei, espere aí!

Sabe-se lá o motivo, o viajante escorregou-se da pedra, deixou suas bagagens e começou a correr.

—Volte aqui!—gritei.

Tobirama resmungou algo e executou um selo. Três jatos de água barrenta se formaram da poça no chão e voaram velozmente em direção ao homem. Ele percebeu e desesperadamente se pôs a correr ainda mais rápido. Os jatos de água de Tobirama tomaram forma de flechas ameaçadoras demais e pareciam que cortariam a cabeça do viajante em três fatias. Os jatos foram, contudo, barrados por um paredão de pedra que subiu do chão. Óbvio que era obra do homem. Os jatos se espatifaram e molharam toda a barreira.

Chegara a minha vez de agir. Aproveitei a terra daquela barreira molhada e executei um selo. Um tronco de madeira viva saiu da própria parede de pedra e se estendeu para frente como uma grande cobra marrom, brotando folhas. Eu juntei as mãos e os pés e me concentrei. Era difícil, pois eu não sabia onde estava o viajante, já que ele sempre corria de modo que a barreira de pedra que ele criou tapasse minha visão.

Aquele jogo de pega-pega me cansou. Resolvi ir para um plano definitivo para pegar aquele homem desgraçado (com o perdão da palavra, Kawa-san!). Olhei para Tobirama, que observava o viajante como um gato observa um rato. Fiz sinal para ele, indiquei aquilo que estava lá trás e mexi minha mão. Por sorte ele entendeu.

Tobi-kun nunca foi lá dos mais delicados. Sempre gostei disso: poupava bastantes esforços da minha parte! Após compreender o que eu planejava, ele voltou a poça de lama e formou uma de suas obras.

—Suiton! Mizu no Muchi!

Mesmo tendo terra no meio, o Chicote de Água não teve problemas. Desmanchei o Mokuton no Jutsu e o viajante parou de correr. Ele se virou para nos encarar (metros e metros de distância), ofegante e assustado. Tobirama brandiu aquele chicote, o balançou e agarrou o viajante fujão em um piscar de olhos. O coitado deve ter levado um susto e tanto ao se ver amarrado por água.

—Hashi-onisan, deite-se no chão! Rápido! –Tobirama disse baixinho. Obedeci.

Tobirama tomou impulso e começou a girar, segurando o chicote de água bem firme. Tobirama e o viajante começaram a virar cada vez mais rápidos e, até onde eu pude ver, o viajante não estava mais no chão. Tobirama, com muita força, fazia-o voar enquanto mirava o alvo tão distante. Feito isso, ele soltou a corrente.

Depois disso, foi uma correria. Disparei de volta, levantei-me rapidamente e parti de volta ao bosque onde encontramos com o viajante pela primeira vez. Tinha que correr muito para acompanhar o homem que voava amarrado acima da minha cabeça. No caminho, amaldiçoei o deserto, aquele sol escaldante, a falta de água e uma porção de coisas. Em certo ponto, pedi impulso para a madeira (já que havia revigorado um pouco de chakra), o que me livrou de andar vários e vários metros.

Agradeci aos céus por Tobi-kun ter tido força o suficiente para jogar aquele viajante o mais distante possível. Não nos ia adiantar em nada tê-lo morto no chão de pedra. Portanto, se ele continuasse naquela altura e naquela velocidade, nós chegaríamos ao bosque, eu por baixo e ele por cima, segundo meus cálculos. Mas eu estava errado. Fatalmente errado.

O bosque estava próximo e eu intencionava elevar algumas arvores para que segurasse o viajante em sua queda até que eu me aproximasse. Isto, contudo, não aconteceu! Ainda no ar, o homem conseguiu se livrar do chicote de água que o prendia e, inexplicavelmente caiu no chão, feito uma pedra. Ao cair, ainda rolou alguns metros, derrubou umas dez ou onze arvores e levantou uma nuvem de poeira imensa, como uma explosão faria.

"Ora essa, isso... isso é um absurdo! Como alguém que voa vários metros cai assim, tão de repente, de uma hora pra outra?! Ele deveria ter feito um arco decrescente!", pensei na hora. Com esse pensamento na cabeça, corri até lá, não me sentindo culpado pela morte do homem.

Esperei um pouco até que a poeira abaixasse, para então pular o buraco e as árvores caídas que se espalharam por ali. E o viajante... estava... Não, eu não acreditei no momento. El sobrevivera à queda.

Ele sangrava um pouco e tinha cortes na cabeça e nos braços. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas. Sua pele tinha pedaços de pedra grudados em certos pontos. Finalmente reparei em seu rosto com mais firmeza. Não era tão moreno quanto eu, nem tão "albino" quanto Tobirama. Cabelos curtos e negros, com algumas pontas brancas. Parecia ter cinqüenta anos. Tinha os olhos parcialmente abertos, me encarando. Sua boca sangrava, e ainda sim sorria levemente.

Tobi-kun chegou ofegante, pulando as árvores. Carregava nossas pequenas malas. Ele olhou em volta, curioso e perguntou admirado:

—Nossa... O que você fez a ele?

—Ora essa, eu não fiz nada! Ele que fez! –respondi, olhando para o homem deitado.

—Conta outra! Esse aí faria isso tudo?

—Você não viu o que aconteceu?

—Não, eu parei pra descansar...

—Aff... Vamos tirá-lo daqui, Tobirama! O que é?! Pode vir, ele não morreu.

—Brincadeira, né?

—Mas é claro que não! Que desconfiança...

Saltei um tronco caído e me aproximei do homem. Parecia que a condição de vivo não era mais pra ele. Pensei na melhor forma de tirá-lo, enquanto Tobirama me chamava.

—O que você quer, Tobirama?!

—Olhe!

Desviei meu olhar de Tobirama para onde ele apontava. Havia um grupo de quinze pessoas, vestidas de marrom e verde, parados, nos observando. À frente, uma mulher de ar severo e autoritário, segurava uma lança, maior que ela própria. Após me fuzilar com os olhos, ela gritou em alto e bom som:

—Não ouse tocá-lo!

Congelei.


	3. Confusão

**III**

_**Confusão**_

Algo me dizia que essa mulher não facilitaria as coisas. Um rosto triangular, cabelos negros curtos, porém bagunçados. Os olhos de uma águia eram mais gentis que os dela!

A coisa mais inteligente a se fazer era se levantar e me se afastar para perto de Tobirama. Eu não fiz isso.

—Afaste-se!–gritou a mulher.

Continuei junto ao homem deitado e semimorto. Ele começou a sair fumaça em seguida. Todo mundo ali o observou preocupado.

—Vocês são do clã Senju?—perguntei, em voz alta. O grupo levantou a cabeça e me olhou, ofendidos. Não precisa dizer que eu não entendi o motivo.

—E por que um vermezinho como você quer saber?–rosnou aquela mulher, me olhando de cima a baixo, com desprezo.

—Vocês são?–repeti ansioso.

Ninguém disse nada. Estavam mais preocupados com o homem deitado no chão. Ele fumegava ainda mais, enquanto lascas de pedra se formavam sobre sua pele. Era esquisito ver aquilo. Duas pessoas me empurraram para o lado, para poderem ver ou algo assim. Parecia que eles haviam se esquecido completamente de Tobirama (que se aproximara pra tentar ver) e de mim.

Depois, o viajante que perseguimos e agora estava ali fumegando, começou a se debater no chão. O grupo que se reuniu em torno dele se afastou rapidamente, todos assustados.

—Ah, e agora?!–gritou alguém daquele pessoal.

—Segurem ele!–disse outro. Uma terceira pessoa se voluntariou para deter o acesso que o homem tinha. Antes que essa pessoa pudesse sequer tocar o viajante, ele levantou sua mão empedrada e acertou em cheio o nariz do coitado. Deve ter doído demais, pois saiu sangue de secar as veias.

O viajante ainda se debatia no chão (o afundando cada vez mais), enquanto o pessoal em pânico não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo era inédito para todos nós! Fiquei receoso de oferecer ajuda, pois achei que aquela mulher louca nos mataria se fizéssemos isso.

Então ele parou. O viajante deixou de se debater tão repentinamente quanto começou. Mas as coisas não acabaram. A seguir, a camada de pedra que se formara sobre sua pele rachou. A pele não era visível, mas era algo muito semelhante com... fogo?

—O que esse homem tem?–choramingou uma moça a certa distância.

Isso não era bom, pensei comigo, essas coisas que acontecem do nada e para nada não são nada boas. E não era mesmo! O viajante deu um ultimo tremelique e explodiu. Tive tempo apenas para levantar as mãos.

Abri os olhos e respirei aliviado. Meu ultimo movimento foi um sucesso! Talvez pelo susto, eu tinha caído e agora me levantava. Eu queria ver os rostos aliviados daquelas pessoas, mas... Eles não estavam aliviados, nem radiantes ou comemorando sua sobrevivência. Estavam todos olhando, zangados, para mim!

Tobirama se aproximou e me segurou pelo cotovelo. Ele parecia confuso. E eu também estava! Será que eles queriam morrer e eu acabei com a oportunidade?

Observei minha ação salvadora. No ultimo segundo, levantei as mãos e fiz um Mokuton no Jutsu "de emergência". As raízes das árvores em volta saíram da terra muito rapidamente e se entrelaçaram em circulo. O resultado foi uma cúpula de madeira, que segurou todo o impacto. Posso dizer que reforcei mais água nesse jutsu...

Pois esta façanha de milésimos de segundos salvou todos nós, além das árvores do bosque e o que recebo em troca são olhares furiosos? Fiquei frustrado!

Aquela mulher, com olhos de águia se aproximou de mim e perguntou ainda zangada:

—Quem é você?!

Estava exausto com aquela confusão, por isso resolvi falar meu nome.

—E eu sou Senju Tobirama!—disse Tobi-kun por fim.

A menção de "Senju" em nossos nomes foi, digamos, uma catástrofe. "Agora me confundiram de vez!", lembro de ter pensado nisso na hora. Tobirama desistiu de tentar entender a situação.

Passado todos os murmúrios e cochichos apressados, eles fugiram! Sumiram todos, exceto aquela mulher louca e dois homens. Eles me olhavam e eu os olhava. Fiquei me perguntando qual era a nova. As últimas horas foram um caos e não estava nem um pouco a fim de prolongar tudo aquilo.

—Nada prova que vocês são Senjus!—disse a mulher, sem rodeios.

—Ora, eu tenho uma tatuagem idêntica àquela na nuca desse homem ali!—respondi no mesmo tom seco, indicando o viajante dentro da cúpula de madeira. —O meu irmão também!

—Isto não são provas, garoto!–exclamou o homem musculoso a direita da mulher.

—Como não?!—me indignei. —Ah, basta! Vocês não são Senjus coisa nenhuma!

Eles pareceram, a mim, apreensivos.

—Quem os mandou procurar pelos Senjus?—perguntou o outro homem, igualmente musculoso aquele ao seu lado.

—Viemos por conta própria!—disse Tobirama—Queremos achar nosso clã!

—Duvido!—gritou a mulher.

—Ah, é?!—Tobirama tomou aquilo como um desafio, se irritou e partiu para cima dos três. Era evidente que ele estava com tanta raiva quanto eu. À tempo, consegui pegá-lo pela armadura azul de madeira, para não piorar as coisas.

—Vamos embora!—disse eu para Tobi-kun, olhando com raiva para os três.

—Ei, não vai, não!—gritou a mulher. —Você deixou ele se queimar sozinho dentro daquilo ali, agora você pagará!...

Eu apenas a ignorei e dei meia-volta. No momento, era impossível sentir mais raiva. Errado. Era possível sim. Nossas trouxas (roupas, equipamentos etc.) haviam sumido. Eu não suportei aquilo. Abri a mão e dela, saiu uma raiz bem resistente contra um dos homens (peço desculpas eternas para ele). A raiz pegou em seu peito, o empurrou contra uma árvore e o amarrou ali. Enquanto Tobirama prendia o segundo homem em uma corrente de água (foi até amordaçado), eu me dirigi à mulher. Antes de realmente ir até ela, peguei aquela lança enorme que ela tinha e a quebrei no meio. Ela olhava para os lados, atônita, pedindo uma escapatória. Aproximei-me e ela deu um passo para trás, tropeçou em um galho quebrado e caiu. Desesperada, ela gritou:

—Você trabalha para o Monstro, não é?! Ele está atrás dos Senjus! Eu sei que está!

Monstro? O que ou quem era Monstro? Resolvi aproveitar a situação e perguntei:

—Vocês são Senjus?

—Vocês são dois mentirosos! Dois desgraçados!–exclamou ela, agitada. Estava tremendo. —Pensam que é só falar que são Senjus e... e.. nos pegar, é?! Além di...

—Ah, você disse "nos pegar"!– gritei,sorrindo. –Vocês são sim!

A mulher abaixou seus olhos de águia para o lado, amaldiçoando-se.

—Fique quietinha aí—disse. Já que a mulher estava no chão, precisei apenas puxar duas raízes do chão e prendê-la. —Eu, nem meu irmão, sabemos quem é esse Monstro. Juro por tudo que me é precioso que somos Senjus, assim como você. Queremos falar com todos...

—Vê se não enche, seu idiota!—berrou o homem que prendi na árvore.

—Por que acham que somos inimigos?–perguntou Tobirama. Antes que alguém respondesse, Tobirama retirou sua armadura, desabotoou metade de seu quimono e deixou seu peito a mostra. O que ele realmente queria mostrar era a nossa marca, o símbolo dos Senjus (o mesmo para os dois lados do clã), tatuado no braço direito.

Ele correu para mostrar a tatuagem para cada um de nossos "reféns", com um sorriso bem largo. Eu ri da cena. Virei-me para a mulher e perguntei:

—Isto prova?

—Será possível que até isso vocês forjam?

—O que?!

—Isto NÃO PROVA!

–Mas q...!

Naquele momento, ouvi batidas. Todos ouviram. Eram batidas de madeira. Vinham da cúpula que formei sobre nosso amigo fujão. Batia... por dentro!

"Esse homem não morre?", pensei. As batidas ocas continuavam, ora fortes ora fracas. De repente elas cessaram. As atenções de nós cinco desprezaram qualquer outra coisa, senão aquela cúpula. Em seguida, a cúpula rapidamente se rachou e quebrou, fazendo muito barulho e muito mais poeira.

O viajante, um dos motivos de toda aquela briga, que sofreu tanto naquelas horas, estava em pé, com queimaduras aqui e ali e tinha apenas a testa em sangue. Estava coberto de cinzas.

Eu e os outros estávamos perplexos com a resistência dele. Não mexíamos um músculo sequer.

—Eles... Eles não t-trabalham... para o M-Monstro, Otsu... –conseguiu dizer ele.

A seguir, caiu no chão. Ainda respirava.


	4. Mil mãos escondidas

**IV**

_**Mil mãos escondidas**_

"Eles não trabalham para o Monstro". Esta frase foi a mágica que desfez toda aquela confusão. Deu a parecer que aquele homem era muito importante, pois aqueles três acreditaram naquelas palavras instantaneamente, como se fosse uma severa ordem.

—Ei, você!–chamou a mulher. Não me fuzilava com os olhos. Olhava e falava normalmente, como se fossemos apresentados pela primeira vez. Uma mudança impressionante. –Solte-me! Preciso ver como ele está!–acrescentou, forçando as raízes que a prendiam.

Soltei-a. Fiz o mesmo com o homem que prendi, assim como Tobirama. Imediatamente, eles correram para amparar o enfermo.

—Kawa-sama! Kawa-sama!–chamavam eles. O viajante que nos encontrou no bosque e nos confundiu tanto, Senju Kawa, não respondia.

A mulher chamava, um dos homens tentava reanimá-lo enquanto o outro o pegava no colo. Estavam desesperados. Fiquei vendo tudo de longe, muito serio, de braços cruzados. Tobirama se vestia de novo e observava a cena com seus olhos vermelhos apertados. Na época ele não tinha as três marcas vermelhas no rosto e nem usava a bandana de ferro que hoje é seu costume. Tobi-kun fazia mais sucesso com as garotas do que eu e nunca se casou, o malandro. Voltando ao assunto principal...

Um momento depois, Kawa-san gemeu. Todo mundo se calou. Tossiu duas vezes, asmaticamente e sussurrou:

—Vamos pra casa... Tragam estes... estes garotos conosco...

A mulher, Senju Otsu, e os homens, Senju Ishide e Senju Hiba, viraram-se para Tobirama e eu.

—Nos acompanhe, por favor – disse Hiba. Parecia ser mais velho que seu irmão, Ishide. Percebi que ninguém fazia questão de nos levar de verdade, mas consentiram pelo Kawa-san.

O trio já adentrava o bosque, Ishide carregando Kawa-san, acompanhado de Otsu, quando Tobirama puxou meu braço esquerdo.

—E nossas coisas, Hashirama?–perguntou ele, preocupado.

Não era muita coisa, mas era tudo que tínhamos. Olhei em volta: um buraco enorme, lascas de madeira queimada e um punhado de árvores caídas formando uma clareira, onde o sol esquentava nossa nuca pela última vez no dia. Tudo isso e nada de trouxas. Cheguei a conclusão óbvia.

—O pessoal que fugiu àquela hora deve ter pegado nossa bagagem.

Hiba, que ficara para trás nos aguardando, confirmou o que eu disse e ainda acrescentou:

—Levaram suas coisas para verificá-las. Achamos que vocês trabalham para o Monstro e tínhamos que confirmar.

Note que ele disse "achamos", no presente. Continuávamos na mira deles. Se bobeássemos, Hiba acabaria conosco, devem ter pensado.

—Afinal de contas, quem é esse Monstro?—perguntou Tobi-kun, antes de mim.

Hiba demorou a responder. Disse apenas:

—Falaremos disso outra hora. Receio que teremos de correr para alcançarmos os outros.

E corremos. Nunca pensei que aquele bosque fosse tão grande. Passaram horas e ainda corríamos. O dia foi embora e a noite chegou. Quase quebrei meu pé ao pisar em um buraco escondido pelo escuro. As árvores não deixavam a luz do luar chegar ao chão, assim os acidentes seriam inevitáveis. Quando o cabelo de Tobirama tingiu-se de vermelho-sangue de tanto topar com galhos baixos e eu quase perder meu olho esquerdo –outro galho– nosso guia Hiba, totalmente intacto, finalmente disse "Chegamos".

Perfeito! O que Hiba realmente queria dizer com "Chegamos" foi a questão do momento. Estávamos no meio daquele bosque maldito ainda! Tobirama e eu estávamos acabados de uma vez por todas e "ele nos vem com brincadeiras", como bem disse Tobi-kun na hora.

—Por favor, afastem-se!–bradou Hiba. Obedecemos.

Um passo para trás e nós não conseguíamos mais vê-lo. Ouvimos apenas ele falar baixo.

—Doton: Jimen no Hioukou!

Após isto, um barulho de raízes de árvores saindo da terra, que eu conhecia bem. Por fim, outro barulho, o da árvore indo ao chão.

—Aproximem-se.

Mais perto de Hiba, consegui ver o que ele queria. O buraco que abriu-se abaixo da árvore era de um poço. A árvore não passava de um alçapão. O Jutsu "Elemento Terra: Elevação de Terreno" que Hiba fez foi para que a terra simplesmente empurrasse a árvore para cima e deixasse o poço à mostra.

—Pulem!–disse Hiba.

Nenhum de nós dois nos mexemos. Como podíamos pular em um buraco aberto por um estranho, durante a noite, no meio da mata? Hiba percebeu nossa desconfiança e se jogou lá dentro, descontente.

Não houve barulho de impacto ou qualquer coisa até que se ouviu um longo farfalhar de folhas secas e um grito de Hiba para cima.

—E então? Podem pular! É seguro!

Não havia escolha.

—Hashi-onisan, espere um pouco – Tobirama me segurou. –Você tem certeza de tudo que fizemos hoje?

Naquele breu, era difícil ver onde estavam as coisas. Por sorte, Tobi-kun é muito branco e se destaca no escuro!

—Não se preocupe Tobirama. Sinto que nossa procura acabou definitivamente!

Pelo menos, isto eu havia acertado naquele dia!

Tobirama preferiu pular primeiro. Ele caiu e alguns segundos depois, atingiu as folhas.

—Fale para seu irmão pular de pressa!–ouvi Hiba dizer para Tobirama ao lado, tanto que ele gritou:

—Pule rápido, Hashirama!

Olhei para aquele buraco, que parecia não ter fim, de tão escuro que estava. Por fim, eu pulei de olhos fechados. Abri somente quando me senti afundar no meio da montanha de folhas secas.

Lá em baixo era mais claro. Rolei para o lado e me juntei a Tobirama na luta de tentar retirar as folhas do cabelo e das roupas. Hiba fez selos e conseguiu puxar a árvore lá em cima de volta ao seu posto original. Ao fazer isto, um punhado de terra caiu sobre as folhas.

—Podemos ir–disse Hiba finalmente.

Dobramos uma esquina e nos deparamos com um corredor de terra. Tanto as paredes quanto o chão e o teto era perfeitamente planos, sem irregularidades. Havia várias tochas postas nos archotes, em cada parede.

Enquanto caminhávamos, meus arranhões, no rosto e nas mãos, começaram a arder pra valer. Chegamos ao fim do corredor e dobramos a direita. Daí nós nos deparamos com a coisa mais incrível que Tobirama e eu havíamos visto até o momento!

Um salão impressionantemente gigantesco cavados a vários metros abaixo do solo. Neste salão, verdadeiros edifícios, feitos de terra pura, um ao lado do outro, um maior que o outro. Havia cerca de quinze, sendo que o maior tinha seis andares. Uma verdadeira vila, cortada por um largo rio de água azul, formando as suas margens uma avenida. Eu, Hashirama, nunca havia visto tanta gente reunida!

Onde estávamos deveria ser o "mirante". Mesmo vendo apenas duas cores (o marrom da terra e o azul da água) a visão tinha sua beleza. Quando visitei a Vila Oculta da Areia, alguns anos atrás, eu me lembrei dessa vila.

Hiba já descia as escadas que terminavam no chão, lá em baixo.

—Chamamos aqui de "Vila Oculta dos Senjus"–disse ele, enquanto descíamos.

—Ora essa, antes era "Senjus do Mato", agora "Senjus Escondidos"! Que coisa, não?!–sussurrou Tobirama para que apenas eu ouvisse. Tive que abafar uma risada.

Parece que a idéia do Sistema de Vilas Ocultas teve uma inspiração...


	5. Engano

**V**

_**Engano**_

Sempre me gabei pela minha ótima memória, pois caso contrário eu não teria escrito estas quatro partes anteriores com tantos detalhes. Escrevo tudo informalmente, por isso perdoe-me se o ofendo! Continuando de onde eu havia parado...

Depois de descermos aquela escadaria imensa (Tobi-kun tinha certeza que ela devia ter uns 500 degraus), nós três chegamos ao chão de pedra – assim como tudo ali. Pelo modo que alguns cidadãos nos observavam, eles já estavam a par da confusão, mas ninguém se prontificou a explicar-lhes o mal entendido. Apenas evitamos encará-los. Percorremos toda a avenida, pela qual o rio azul passava no meio, em direção a um dos edifícios. A iluminação ficava a cargo de tochas e pires de fogo colocados em todos os lugares possíveis, dando a falsa impressão que estávamos lá fora, banhados pelo sol.

Achei interessante todos viverem tão próximos uns dos outros, naqueles edifícios de pedra. Na vila que deixamos para trás, tínhamos a liberdade de morar onde quisermos, longe de quem quisermos, se preciso. Finalmente chegamos ao prédio. Era o mais afastado de todos, praticamente grudado ao paredão de pedra que barrava o rio.

Hiba conversou com um homem sentado em um tatami encostado a parede, no "hall". Lá dentro, tudo feito de pedra também. Não tinha mobília ali. O homem apontou para algo atrás de mim. Escadas!

Dessa vez teríamos que subir. No andar superior, havia um quarto. Hiba nos disse que aquele seria o nosso. De fato, dois tatamis, duas almofadas, uma vela e uma moringa de água tinham naquele quarto.

—Descansem aqui – disse Hiba. –Amanhã conversaremos, tiraremos nossas dúvidas, assim como vocês tirarão as suas. Bem... Amanhã será um dia interessante... –Ele sorriu para nós pela primeira vez, meio desconcertado, é verdade, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso.

Ele fechava a porta de madeira quando o chamei.

—Sim?–disse ele.

—Ahn... desculpe-me por perguntar isto, mas... Por que agora confia em nós?

—Pois eu acredito que vocês sejam apenas rapazes ingênuos e perdidos, o que Kawa-sama também possa vir a achar.

—...

—Muito bem! Boa noite para vocês!–desejou Hiba e fechou a porta. Passado um segundo, ele tornou a abri-la. –Há alguns curativos ali no canto para... sabem, limpar esses ferimentos de vocês. Ah, as coisas de vocês vão ser entregues amanhã, assim que acordarem e... –Hiba pegou a chave que estava do lado de fora e a encaixou na fechadura do lado de dentro. –Eu não devia estar fazendo isto, mas acho que podemos fazer um laço de confiança entre nós, não podemos?

Tobirama e eu fizemos demoradas reverências como agradecimento por alguém finalmente acreditar um pouco na gente! Depois disso, ele se foi, sorrindo, ao fechar a porta.

—Aaaa... Que dia confuso!–comentou Tobi-kun, desabando em seu tatami.

–Oh, nem fale!–disse eu. Peguei a vela e os curativos, e levei para junto do meu tatami. –Acordamos sem qualquer sinal dos outros Senjus e agora vamos dormir em uma vila subterrânea cheia deles!

Era caso de rir.

Tobirama não deu atenção aos curativos e foi dormir. Apenas retirou sua armadura de madeira azul que eu fiz para ele, retirou as sandálias mexendo os dedos e deitou-se apenas com o quimono. Adormeceu na hora.

Fiquei com inveja. Desisti de curar meus ferimentos, retirei a armadura e as sandálias também (meu pé estava cheio de calos) e fiquei apenas de quimono. Ainda bebi um pouco de água da moringa e joguei umas gotinhas sobre minha cabeça, para refrescar-me do calor.

Apaguei a vela e o quarto escureceu-se. Descobri tarde demais que o nosso aposento não tinha janela! Não importava. Tobirama e eu dormimos deito duas pedras; sujas, suadas e extremamente cansadas.

O dia seguinte foi, posso assim dizer, interessante. Hiba tornou-se nosso responsável. Logo que acordamos, não me lembro a hora (sei que não foi muito cedo), foi-nos oferecido comida (também não me lembro o que era, mas era bastante gostoso) e nos entregaram nossas trouxas de volta. Não faltava nada, nem mesmo meu conjunto de kunais e shurikens ou os explosivos de Tobi-kun. Então pudemos tomar um banho em uma das termas que havia perto ao prédio.

Horas depois, saímos ao encontro de Kawa-san. O povo nos olhava ainda de cara feia, mas Hiba disso que aquilo seria "até que Kawa-sama explicasse tudo".

Antes de chegar a este ponto, eu devo contar sobre outra coisa impressionante daquela vila. A terra que era o "céu" até a noite anterior deu lugar a várias raízes pequenas. Elas pertenciam ao gramado do bosque, que ficava por cima de nós. A luz do sol passava pela brecha entre cada folhinha do gramado, mas não era totalmente eficaz, portanto as tochas continuavam queimando. Descobri depois que esse gramado era reforçado com Elemento Terra, por isso não se corria o risco de alguém afundar e parar no meio da vila.

O edifício onde morava Kawa-san era o maior e ficava do outro lado do rio, próximo àquele onde eu dormi. Também não tinha muitos móveis no "hall", mas isso não me interessava. Tobirama, Hiba e eu subimos até o sexto e último andar.

Hiba deu três toques na porta de madeira e abriu-a.

—Estou aqui com os dois rapazes, Kawa-sama – declarou ele.

—Ah, claro, traga-os para dentro, Hiba – disse Kawa.

—Sim, senhor... – respondeu Hiba. Ele tirou a cabeça de dentro do quarto e virou-se para nós dois. Venham!

Entramos. Era um quarto muito grande e com todo o luxo que eles poderiam ter. Havia apenas o tatami de Kawa-san, algumas cadeiras e mesinhas, com uma porção de copos e garrafas sobre elas. As duas janelas – buracos arredondados perfurados no meio da parede– davam para ver toda a vila. Próximos a ela, estavam a mulher Otsu e o irmão de Hiba, Ishide.

No tatami, Senju Kawa estava sentado, nos observando curiosamente. Tinha todo o corpo enfaixado, excetos os olhos, a boca e os cabelos grisalhos. Mostrava muita vitalidade. Quando nos encontramos com os olhos, fiz uma exagerada reverencia, puxando Tobi-kun junto.

—Pedimos desculpas por tudo que aconteceu ontem!–disse eu, bem alto.

Kawa-san riu, com a voz rouca.

—Não é necessário, garotos! Eu que peço desculpas! Vamos! Levantem-se!

Levantamos. Ele continuou:

—Eu que cometi um erro ontem ao julgá-los inimigos. Eu mesmo peço desculpas. Logo conclui que vocês não eram ameaças, mas... parece que foi tarde! – concluiu sorrindo, me deixando envergonhado. –Mas tem uma coisa que me deixou curioso... A Otsu aqui, que vocês já conheceram, me disse que vocês estavam procurando os Senjus, certo?

—Sim, senhor – confirmei.

—Ela me disse também que vocês se disseram Senjus também. Ela mente?

—Nem um pouco – intrometeu-se Tobi-kun, muito sério.

Percebi que Otsu nos observava pelo canto do olho.

—E vocês são Senjus mesmo? –perguntou Kawa – Como se chamam?

—Senju Hashirama.

—Senju Tobirama.

—Interessante... De onde vocês vêm?

—Somos os remanescentes dos Senjus da Floresta – respondi, com tudo na ponta da língua. Esperei dois anos para falar aquilo. – Viemos das florestas litorâneas do sul. Queremos reunir nosso clã pela primeira vez desde o fim da Gran Batalha, quinze anos atrás.

Esta batalha foi onde perdi meus pais. Em certo momento, uma "tropa inimiga" chegou a nossa vila e destruiu quase todas as casas, dentre elas a minha. Tive tempo de proteger apenas o bebê. Meus pais e meus outros sete irmãos morreram pela gravidade dos ferimentos. Eu tinha quatro anos e Tobirama, três meses...

Kawa-san analisou minhas palavras.

—"Queremos reunir nosso clã". O que querem dizer com isso?

—Acho que esta é a hora do mundo ver que o clã Senju não morreu e que se reerguerá – respondi prontamente.

—Ambicioso... –comentou Kawa-san para si mesmo, coçando o queixo.

Ishide, naquele momento, deu um passo a frente.

—Senhor, peço permissão para comentar!

—Concedo – respondeu Kawa-san, interessado.

—Kawa-sama, se estes dois rapazes dizem isto, querem dizer que não são nossos inimigos! Afinal de contas, ninguém que conhecemos queria realmente se passar por Senjus, e mesmo se passassem não falariam tão bem e tão orgulhosamente quanto Hashirama-kun acabou de falar!

—Foi o que eu pensei, Ishide – contou Kawa, voltando a nos olhar. –A condição de inimigos que havia sobre Hashirama e Tobirama deixou de existir no momento em que fugi de vocês, garotos.

Fiquei surpreso. Não só eu, mas Tobi-kun, Hiba, Ishide e até Otsu.

—Se vocês fossem seguidores de nosso pior inimigo, eu, com certeza, estaria morto. Eu não sou muito popular entre eles, sabe... –acrescentou, sorrindo. –Fugi e vocês correram atrás de mim, mas acabei por subestimá-los. Tive que fazer umas coisas feias para me livrar de vocês! Ai... Bem, agora só falta sabermos se vocês são realmente Senjus!

—Mas nós somos! –protestou Tobi-kun.

—Calma, garoto, eu não neguei isto! –tranqüilizou Kawa-san. –Precisamos ter absolutíssima certeza!

"Que gente desconfiada!", pensei.

—Kawa-sama! –gritou Otsu.

—Que susto! –exclamou Kawa, pondo a mão sobre o peito. –Fale o que você quer, Otsu!

—Tive uma idéia.

—E que idéia seria...?

—Por que não chamamos o Pioneiro aqui?

—O Pio...? – começou Kawa. No entanto ele concluiu seu raciocínio e abriu um largo sorriso para nós. –Ótima idéia, Otsu! É por isso que eu gosto de você! Vá chamá-lo!

Toda vermelha, a mulher autoritária pulou da janela e caiu em pé. Logo depois, disparou para o outro lado da avenida.

Deduzi que esse "Pioneiro" decidiria se falaríamos a verdade ou não. Enquanto esperávamos, eu completei um raciocínio frouxo. "Eles desconfiam tanto da gente, pois eles têm motivo para desconfiarem de qualquer um que lhes pareçam suspeito. Caso contrário, eles não estariam ali, escondidos", foi o que eu pensei. Dez minutos depois, Otsu abre a porta. Ela trazia um ancião, apoiado em sua bengala. Era muito enrugado, tinha uma barba grisalha de cerca de um palmo. Grisalhos também eram seus poucos cabelos. Andava curvado. Vestia apenas um camisão encardido que lhe pegava no joelho.

—Pioneiro-sama, eu agradeço sua disposição! – exclamou Kawa-san. Otsu, Hiba e Ishide reverenciaram o ancião. Tobi-kun e eu achamos que deveríamos fazer o mesmo.

—Não precisa de tanto, Kawa – respondeu Pioneiro, abanando uma das mãos em sinal de modéstia. A firmeza que ele tinha na voz era de alguém bem mais jovem.

—Claro que precisa! –disse Kawa-san –Bem, vamos direto ao ponto: o senhor se lembra da Gran Batalha que dividiu o clã Senju em dois há quinze anos?

O Pioneiro se aproximou do tatami de Kawa-san, batendo a bengala no chão de pedra.

—Se eu lembro? Pelo amor dos deuses, Kawa, assim até me ofendo! Como posso me esquecer daquele tempo louco?!

—O senhor liderava o nosso exercito na época, certo? –perguntou Kawa.

—Sim.

—E o senhor se lembra de cada shinobi e kunoichi que lutou junto ao senhor?

O ancião refletiu por um momento e respondeu um "Depende". Comecei a desconfiar daquilo. Não deu outra.

—Hashirama, como se chamavam seus pais? –Kawa-san virou-se para mim.

—C-Como o senhor sabe...? –perguntei, assombrado. Eu não contei nada sobre meus pais.

—Eu raciocinei um pouco e cheguei a essa conclusão! –sorriu ele –Pois então, fale os nomes deles!

Quase nunca falava o nome do meu pai e da minha mãe em voz alta. Sempre me dirigia a eles como "Otoosan" e "Okaasan".

—Meu pai era Senju Yanagi e minha mãe era Senju Sakura.

Kawa, então, dirigiu-se para Pioneiro.

—O senhor se lembra destes nomes?

O ancião enrugou ainda mais a testa e se pôs a pensar. Comecei a ficar ansioso demais. E se ele não se lembrasse? Todos eles nos expulsariam? Como ficaríamos? Achamos nosso objetivo e a desconfiança deles nos impediria de concretizar nosso sonho?

Tobirama, com seus quatorze anos, entendia tão bem a nossa situação quanto eu, eu faria dezenove dali uns dias. Com o mesmo temor que o meu, Tobi-kun se abraçou ao meu braço. Acho que era para me segurar para o que viria depois.

Todos no quarto observavam o velho Pioneiro murmurar para si mesmo os nomes dos meus pais. Finalmente aquele senhor nos surpreendeu. Ele olhou para Kawa-san, e a seguir se virou para nós dois e disse aquilo que me tirou o chão.

—Desculpe-me, mas eu não me lembro de pessoas com estes nomes...

Acabou-se tudo. Meu sonho de ter todos os Senjus reunidos, o sonho de ganhar tudo... Éramos apenas dois garotos confusos para eles, que acharam por um instante que também eram Senjus...

—O senhor tem certeza...? –Kawa ainda perguntou para confirmar. Ele também estava surpreso. Se meus pais não existiam para eles, como poderíamos ser Senjus? "Afinal, eu poderia ter inventado que meus pais se chamavam Yanagi e Sakura para que eles acreditassem, devem ter pensado eles", pensei com raiva.

—Absoluta – respondeu o velho, sem firmeza em suas palavras.

—Mas eles não podem ser impostores! –disse Hiba, olhando para cada um de nós. –Ninguém hoje em dia tem orgulho de dizer que é um Senju, nem mesmo nós, e eles juraram que são!

—N-Não faz... –disse, mas minha voz embargou. Arrastei Tobirama para fora do quarto e descemos as escadas juntos. Ignorei o que o velho começou a falar assim que saí. Eu descia um degrau e pulava outros três, deixando meu irmão para trás.

Dois anos andando o mundo todo para no final ouvir isto... Essa vila subterrânea ficava onde hoje é o País da Terra! Tobirama e eu morávamos onde hoje é o sul do País do Fogo! Veja tamanha distância! Senti um forte aborrecimento e vontade de chorar, mas depois pensei melhor: eu poderia crescer só com aquela parte do meu clã!

Saí do prédio e ouvi Ishide gritar lá de cima:

—Hashirama-kun! Espere!

Ignorei e continuei andando em direção a ponte que ligava aquela margem do rio a outra, onde ficava o prédio onde eu dormia.

—Hashi-onisan, me espera! –gritou Tobirama.

Ao pisar na ponte, Hiba, Otsu e Ishide pularam na minha frente.

—Dissemos para esperar – disse Otsu, entre dentes. Ela nunca gostou muito de mim.

—Com licença – pedi, também entre dentes. Pelo canto do olho observei algumas pessoas se agrupando, talvez aguardando alguma apresentação sangrenta da nossa parte. Elas cochichavam e olhavam azedamente para mim.

—Hashirama-san, o nosso povo já sofreu muito nas mãos inimigas – disse Hiba, pacientemente–nós não queremos mais isto! Nós pedimos que você entenda!

—Eu já cansei de procurar pelos Senjus – respondi secamente. –Agora sou eu que desconfio de vocês. –Eu fui um perfeito cabeça-dura nesta hora.

—Ei, meu filho! –gritou alguém.

Era o velho Pioneiro da janela do sexto andar.

—Perdoe a minha memória de velho! Vocês dois são filhos do Salgueiro e da Cerejeira da Floresta! Por que não disse isso antes!

Houve silêncio. Todos se concentraram em mim. Olhei para Tobi-kun. Ele sorriu. Eu sorri.

"Velho maldito! Quase me fez fazer uma grande besteira!"


	6. Reviravolta

**VI**

_**Reviravolta**_

Minha filha acabou de sair daqui do meu quarto. Coitadinha: ela anda tão abalada com essa minha indisposição, pois vem me visitar de três em três horas. Por ser uma kunoichi médica, ela praticamente passa a ser minha enfermeira! Ela me examinou e disse que "para um velho doente, eu estava muito bem". Eu não sou velho! Não cheguei aos cinqüenta para me chamar de velho. Bem, com minha saúde estável até o momento, eu posso continuar a escrever minhas memórias.

*6A iluminação solar naquela aldeia escondida era precária e, como eu disse, tochas continuavam queimando. O rio que corria no centro dessa aldeia tinha suas águas e margens iluminadas pelas tochas colocadas em projetos de postes de energia elétrica. Portanto, convivia-se sempre com sua sombra, dia e noite.

Poucas pessoas devem ter me visto sorrir naquela hora. Estava na sombra, além de ter sido muito rápido. Espontaneamente feliz, eu fiz vários selos e juntei as mãos.

—Mokuton no Jutsu!

Duas raízes autênticas saíram do chão, me agarraram pela cintura e me subiram até a janela do quarto de Kawa-san. Durante a subida, vi algumas pessoas congelarem de medo e outras, muito espantadas, se aproximando. Tobirama, risonho, se aproximou da raiz e subiu, segurando-se nos galhos que sempre brotam aqui e ali neste tipo de jutsu.

Na janela, o velho Pioneiro me esperava, com uma expressão engraçada no rosto enrugado. Parecia que ele conhecia a mim e Tobirama há vários anos e agora estava surpreso por nunca ter sabido daquela minha habilidade. Ele se afastou para que eu pudesse entrar. Nem ele, nem Kawa-san sentado no tatami, nem eu falamos qualquer coisa. Apenas ficamos trocando sorrisinhos.

—Hashirama, me segura! Eu tô caindo! – gritou Tobi-kun, do lado de fora, mãos entendidas. Agarrei-as e o puxei para dentro do quarto.

—Deixe-me explicar o motivo pelo qual houve esse desentendimento – disse Pioneiro finalmente, olhando fixamente para mim. Tive uma leve impressão que ele não estava mais tão corcunda e não precisasse tanto da bengala. –Nós quase nunca usávamos os nomes verdadeiros de seus pais. Somente os apelidos. Salgueiro e Cerejeira da Floresta foram muito importantes para nós, no campo de batalha... Nós todos lamentamos muito quando ficamos sabendo de suas mortes. Mas nós não imaginávamos que seus filhos haviam sobrevivido...

—Na verdade, fomos apenas nós dois – contou Tobirama. –Nem eu, nem Hashi-onisan soubemos muitos detalhes sobre a morte de nossos pais, só que fomos atacados. Ainda assim, eu peço desculpas pelo erro do meu irmão – ele continuou fazendo uma exagerada reverência – ele realmente pensou que todo mundo iria se lembrar dos nomes de nossos pais.

Eu fiquei indignado com aquilo! Era a terceira vez que Tobirama me desprezava em dois dias! Enquanto o Pioneiro ria ("Coh! Coh! Coh!"), Kawa-san disse:

—Mas foi bom ter cometido esse erro, Hashirama. Isso provou que vocês são Senjus de fato, filhos dessas duas pessoas que até eu já ouvi falar.

—Que maravilha!

Era Ishide. Parados na porta estavam com ele, Hiba e Otsu.

—Mas que incrível, Hashirama-san! Aquele ninjutsu é realmente incrível! – comentou Ishide, feito um grande criançola excitado.

—Nós realmente nunca tínhamos visto – disse Hiba, cutucando seu irmão para que ele parasse com aquele comportamento. –Pena que acabamos sendo vítimas dele!

Cocei a cabeça, rindo envergonhado.

—Mas aquilo na verdade é meu elemento de chakra! – disse eu.

—Como é? –perguntou todos espantados.

—Elemento...? Como? –indagou Kawa-san curioso.

—Elemento Madeira é meu... podemos dizer, meu terceiro elemento – expliquei. Eu vi que todos, em exceção de Tobirama, não haviam entendido, continuei – Eu consigo unir Suiton e Doton e formar o Mokuton. É complicado, mas eu consigo.

—Qualquer um pode fazer? –perguntou Otsu, por incrível que pareça. Ela era durona até certo ponto, pelo que pude ver.

Eu fiz que não.

—Deve ser uma mutação no DNA, algo assim – palpitei. Com a medicina atual, muitos médicos daqui de Konoha confirmaram este meu palpite. Eu sou o único no planeta que tem o Elemento Madeira.

O Pioneiro caminhou até mim e pôs sua mão direita, livre da bengala, em meu ombro esquerdo.

—Meu caro garoto... –murmurou ele. – Eu acabo de entender que você... que você é único! Seu poder foi mandado do céu para nos salvar! – Nesse momento, uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto enrugado. – Eu sinto isso! Meu coração... Meu coração me diz que vocês dois (olhou para Tobi-kun) serão a revolução dos Senjus!

—Assim o senhor me encabula! – comentou Tobirama, corado, olhando para o chão. Eu também estava corado. O velho gritou e apertou meu ombro com muita força. Mesmo parecendo uma múmia ambulante, Pioneiro-sama tinha uma força extraordinária!

—NÃO! Meu coração não me engana! Ele é experiente! Minha cabeça é meu forte, sim... Mas eu sou todo ouvidos para meu coração...

Muito emocionado, ele me soltou, deu uma palmadinha em meu peito e foi chorar na janela. Fiquei desconcertado. O que fazer nessas horas? Tobirama ficou olhando para os lados, para disfarçar seu constrangimento. Otsu e os outros foram reconfortar o ancião, mas ele resistiu:

—DEIXEM-ME! Deixem esse velho chorar! Esses dois me trouxeram a definição de esperança de volta e quase que eu os deixo escapar! Graças a essa... Ah, deixa pra lá... É melhor eu ir embora. Tchau para vocês – e foi. Otsu o acompanhou.

Kawa-san agora olhava diretamente para nós, os irmãos Shirin no Senju Hashirama e Tobirama.

—Se o Pioneiro ficou emocionado com vocês, creio que serão de grande ajuda para todos nós – foi o que ele disse. Palavras interessantes. —Aquele homem é um poço de sabedoria! Foi bater os olhos nesta curiosa habilidade e pronto! Ele viu esperança naqueles galhos – indicou a ponta de duas raízes lá na janela. –A palavra de Pioneiro-sama é preciosa para nós, garotos. Também sinto que perderíamos muito se vocês fossem embora.

Minha moral foi às nuvens! A de Tobirama também deve ter ido. Foi um momento gostoso.

—Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san, querem conhecer a vila finalmente? –convidou Hiba instantes depois.

Eu concordei, mas Tobi-kun não.

—Você não vem, Tobirama? Vamos, deixe Kawa-san descansar!

Tobirama me ignorou e se virou para Kawa-san.

—Explique para gente quem é este Monstro, por favor.

Seu tom de voz era de alguém que cobrava por algo que lhe foi privado por muito tempo. Kawa-san não se alegrou. Pelo contrário. Ishide e Hiba, instantaneamente se sentiram desconfortáveis. Eu, assim como Tobirama, desejava saber quem era o famoso Monstro.

Parecia... não, era certeza: nós dois havíamos pisado em uma unha encravada terrivelmente dolorida daqueles Senjus.


	7. Explicação

**VII**

_**Explicação**_

Eu olhava para Tobirama, que olhava para Kawa-san, que por sua vez, encara a todos. O ar ficou um pouco tenso naquela hora.

—Muito bem – suspirou Kawa-san – não tem como escapar... Certo, vocês querem saber sobre o Monstro, não querem?

Tobirama fez que sim. Estava muito sério. Fiquei calado. Eu queria ver como ele se sairia sozinho, já que geralmente sou eu quem resolve as coisas (até hoje). Sentei-me no chão, encostado a parede, próximo ao tatami, e me preparei para ouvir.

—Eu e meu irmão agora queremos uma explicação – disse Tobirama firmemente – sobre esse Monstro. Desde o início viemos sendo confundidos como aliados dele mesmo nem imaginando quem ele seja.

—Sim, eu entendo a posição de vocês... –concordou Kawa, olhando para o colo – Está bem, é o seguinte... Nós não sabemos quem ele é.

—Desculpe? –agora foi nossa vez de ficarmos surpresos.

—Essa é a verdade, ninguém sabe a sua identidade –confirmou Kawa – apenas este apelido. Acho eu que este seja sua intenção. Quem ninguém saiba quem ele é. Isso explica talvez o porquê de Monstro agir por meio de seus seguidores e contratados. Sabe-se ao menos que ele é um senhor feudal das terras do litoral que conseguiu expandir seus domínios consideravelmente e agora quer dominar todo o continente.

—Mas se ele é um senhor feudal, alguém na certa deve saber quem ele é! –disse Tobirama.

—Aí que vem o caso complicado: ninguém sabe – contou Kawa-san. –E aposto que quem sabe não está em condições de falar.

—Mortos – conclui.

—Também – completou Kawa-san, abrindo um sorrisinho amarelo.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, espantado. "Esse Monstro deve ser um monstro mesmo!", pensei. Aquele pensamento me lembrou de outra pergunta.

—E por que o chamam de Monstro? –eu não resisti.

Kawa-san se sentiu incomodado, mas respondeu.

—Por vários motivos... Ele procura por clãs que lhe pareçam decente. Dependendo de cada clã, ele contrata pagando muito dinheiro, mas na maioria das vezes, Monstro escraviza os clãs. Ele obriga a todos do clã escravizado a lutar por ele. Homens, mulheres, idosos, crianças, todos! É só isso que ele quer: que você lute por ele e para ele. Pois bem... Vários anos atrás, eu fiquei sabendo que Monstro tinha mais um clã na mira. Nós, os Senjus.

—Não brinca! –disse Tobirama espantado. A partir desde ponto, eu entendi absolutamente tudo que havíamos passado nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas.

—É sério, Tobirama! –exclamou Kawa-san – Ele provavelmente desconhecia que o clã Senju da Floresta havia se dividido, pois ele foi atrás apenas de nós, pelo que percebo. Ele soube que temos uma afinidade muito especial com o Elemento Terra e ele nos quis para ele. No entanto, nós... Bem, nós resistimos. É claro, Monstro não gostou nem um pouco e mandou nos matar... Foi logo após a Gran Batalha... Naquela guerra contra Monstro, nós perdemos muitos membros do clã... –Kawa parou de falar, olhou para o colo e suspirou várias vezes. Deveria ser bastante doloroso para ele relembrar desta batalha–... Sim, nós perdemos... Mas eu me orgulho em dizer que deixamos o exercito dele marcado! Não foi, Ishide, Hiba?!

Esqueci que eles estavam no quarto. Aqueles dois eram grandes e bastante fortes. Acho que eles fizeram os inimigos sofrerem, realmente. Pelo modo que eles dois sorriam, era verdade.

—Certo... Logo depois dessa batalha, tivemos que nos esconder. Então pensamos nesta vila, embaixo da terra! Construímos tudo isso em menos de um mês, digamos, mas ainda estamos a dar as finalizações. Enquanto isto, mantemos nossa segurança em primeiro lugar. Por isso, um ou dois de nós vigiamos o bosque lá em cima, discretamente... Ah-ah, ontem foi minha vez de fazer a segurança e quem eu encontro naquele bosque logo de manhã?! –acrescentou Kawa-san, sorrindo.

—Nós! –respondemos Tobi-kun e eu, sorridentes.

—Exatamente! –exclamou Kawa-san, sorrindo mais ainda – Eu levava uma mala comigo para me passar por viajante, quando vocês dois, com as piores caras que eu já vi, me perguntaram sobre os Senjus. Obviamente, desconfiei na hora! Apontei para a direção do deserto e os segui. À medida que andávamos, fui concluindo que Monstro jamais os aceitaria. –Até hoje eu me pergunto se aquilo foi um elogio ou não. – Pois logo depois, resolvi ajudá-los e... vejam o resultado! –disse ele, abrindo os braços para mostrar o corpo enfaixado. Cocei a cabeça, com vergonha e Kawa-san riu disto.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

—Estamos quites? –perguntou Kawa-san, momentos depois.

—Estamos – disse Tobirama.

—Não estamos, não – eu neguei. –O senhor ainda não explicou como fez todo aquele estrago lá no bosque, Kawa-san.

—Com sua licença, Kawa-sama –reverenciou Hiba –mas Ishide e eu gostaríamos de saber também.

Kawa-san coçou a faixa no topo da cabeça, olhando-nos desconcertado.

—É mesmo... Ahn... Hashirama! Pelo que percebi, você queria me mandar de volta para o bosque. Certo ou errado?

—Certo.

—Isso mesmo. Eu consegui me livrar do cinto de água de Tobirama e fiz algo que não fazia há anos. Virei uma pedra. Literalmente. –Eu já desconfiava. – Na verdade, meu jutsu fez com que uma camada de pedra envolvesse minha pele e me protegesse. Com todo o peso, claro, eu caí e o impacto destruiu tudo. Bom, não me protegeu o quanto eu esperava, mas me deixou vivo.

—E o fogo, a lava, abaixo da camada de pedra? –perguntou Tobirama.

—Nesta hora, eu pensava que apenas vocês dois estavam ali. Então, não me lembro muito do que aconteceu depois, apenas da expulsão.

—Expulsão do quê? –perguntei.

—Do fogo que eu formei abaixo da pedra. Expulsei os dois de mim, e formou a explosão.

—E depois, Hashirama-san fez aquele jutsu com as raízes das árvores –contou Ishide – e ficamos irritados, pois achamos que ele prendeu o senhor, para que somente o senhor morresse!

—Eu não fiz aquilo para matá-lo, mas para nos proteger! –me defendi.

—Eu entendo a intenção dos dois – disse Kawa-san, antes que Ishide replicasse. –Eu fiquei bem, Ishide, não se preocupe... Apenas tive algumas queimaduras, que estão sendo curadas neste momento por estas bandagens especiais. Hashirama fez bem em salvar a todos.

—Muito bem, muito bem – disse Hiba, instantes depois, esfregando as mãos excitadamente. –Acho que resolvemos tudo, não é?

Todos concordaram.

—Então vamos deixar Kawa-sama repousar, enquanto Ishide e eu apresentamos vocês dois a todo mundo.

Eu me levantei do chão, limpei meu traseiro e fiz que sim, tanto para Hiba quanto para Kawa-san. Este último me lançou uma piscadela quando nos encaramos.

—Até mais tarde! –disse ele.

—Até – dissemos.

Hiba e Ishide foram pelas escadas. Tobirama e eu pulamos pela janela.


	8. Surpresa

**VIII**

_**Surpresa**_

Eu acho melhor continuar falando de minhas aventuras depois de um mês a chegada ao esconderijo dos Senjus.

Kawa-san se recuperou por volta dom terceiro dia após aquele "dia interessante". Uma vez de pé, ele nos apresentou para toda a população, aproximadamente trezentas pessoas. Kawa-san (com cicatrizes aqui e ali pelo corpo) contou a eles que "éramos de plena confiança". A princípio, eles demoraram a acreditar nas palavras de seu líder, mas aos poucos foram se acostumando, graças às propagandas que Kawa-san, Ishide, Hiba, o Pioneiro e –muito raramente– Otsu faziam.

Para mostrar que eu era bonzinho de verdade, fiz várias árvores pela vila, até que chegou ao ponto de terem que reforçar a iluminação da vila, afetada pelas sombras duradouras que as minhas árvores faziam. Fiz isto, pois o oxigênio lá embaixo era precário, e várias crianças e idosos tinham problemas respiratórios por causa disso.

Eu convenci Tobirama a aumentar o volume de água do rio que cortava a aldeia. A água era também preciosa. Tobirama topou e fez. Enquanto regurgitava água (uma habilidade fantástica de converter chakra em água que ele possui) para dentro do rio, algumas crianças pularam dentro da água e começaram a brincar. Tobi-kun, muito encrenqueiro, ficou possesso de água por "eles estarem sujando a água" e, de propósito, fez o rio transbordar. A água inundou os dois lados da aldeia. As crianças também foram levadas pela água do rio. Elas adoraram aquilo e pediram ao "Tobi-onisan" que repetisse. Tobirama se irritou com aquilo e foi-se embora para seu quarto.

Em suma, Tobi-kun e eu conseguimos a confiança de todos em um mês.

Certa noite, Kawa-san, Tobirama e eu jantávamos no quarto deste primeiro, sentados de forma formal diante a mesinha. Após terminar o meu prato, resolvi tocar em um assunto que nos últimos dias vinha me importunando.

—Kawa-san? – chamei.

—Hashirama – respondeu Kawa, sem tirar os olhos de seu prato.

—Precisamos conversar – eu disse baixinho. Kawa-san fez um último movimento com seu hashi e levou um pouco de arroz a boca. Depois de engolir, Kawa-san pousou o prato e o hashi sobre a mesa e se virou para mim. Metade de seu rosto era iluminada pela luz da vela e a outra metade estava sombria, dando a impressão que ele tinha duas caras.

—Sério? –perguntou ele. –Diga, então.

—Ahn, certo... Tobirama e eu precisamos voltar para a nossa aldeia – disse a verdade curta e grossa.

Kawa-san apenas fungou, sem qualquer sinal de surpresa.

—Eu já esperava por isso.

—Já? –perguntou Tobirama, sentado de frente a Kawa-san, do outro lado da mesa.

—Sim – confirmou Kawa. –Tendo um lar verdadeiro, sua aldeia natal, chegaria a hora em que vocês teriam que voltar. Isso é mais do que lógico. Eu faria o mesmo.

—Mas o senhor sabe o real motivo do nosso retorno? – perguntei.

—Não sei. Seria... Saudades?

—Também, mas... Mas vamos voltar para avisar que finalmente encontramos os outros Senjus!

—Justo.

—E também para nos prepararmos para a guerra.

Kawa-san fez um movimento involuntário ao ouvir a palavra "guerra". Levantou a cabeça e piscou os olhos várias vezes.

—Desculpe, eu não ouvi o que você disse por último, Hashirama. Pode repetir?

— Nós vamos voltar para a nossa aldeia para nos prepararmos para a guerra.

—Guerra? Que guerra?

—A guerra contra Monstro, ora essa! – respondeu Tobirama.

Kawa-san abriu um sorrisinho, tentando assimilar aquelas palavras.

—Deixe-me entender... Vocês, Hashirama e Tobirama, querer guerrear contra Monstro? É isso?

—Isso mesmo – confirmei.

—Haha... Vocês... Garotos, vocês ficaram loucos?! –gritou Kawa-san, abismado. –Monstro manda em meio-mundo! Onde você quer chegar lutando com dezenas de milhares de pessoas?! Somos poucos demais!

—É verdade, mas nós temos pessoal em nossa vila – lembrou Tobirama.

—E vocês são quantos? Posso saber? –perguntou Kawa-san, sarcasticamente.

—Mil e quinhentos – respondi. –Mas aqueles que têm condições de lutar são mil.

—Esplêndido. Aqui nesta vila, garotos, nós temos trezentas e quinze pessoas, sem contar vocês – respondeu Kawa-san, tentando ser o mais claro possível. – Os verdadeiros shinobis e kunoichis não chegam a cento e cinqüenta. Hashirama, Tobirama, vocês realmente acreditam que mil e cento e cinqüenta pessoas vão conseguir derrotar membros de dezenas de clãs escravizados por Monstro?!

Eu me calei, pensativo. O que ele disse realmente fazia sentido, penso agora, mas na época eu era muito burro para tomar decisões de grande porte, além de ser o maior cabeça-dura em um raio de três mil quilômetros.

—Eu desejo tanto quanto você a restauração do clã Senju da Floresta –continuou Kawa-san calmamente, com pena de mim– mas veja os fatos, vocês dois, nós estamos em uma si...

—Nós conseguiremos! –interrompi Kawa-san. Levantei-me rapidamente e continuei meu discurso. –Acharemos clãs que ainda resistem ao Monstro, sim... são poucos, eu sei... mas um dia, um dia, nós conseguiremos combatê-lo de igual para igual!

Kawa-san me olhava tão... tão emocionado! Seus olhos brilhavam. Mas...

—Desculpe... Mas temo que não posso ajudar...

Uma recusa de ajuda do meu próprio clã. Fiquei extremamente desapontado.

—Mas e aquela conversa que éramos a "esperança" de vocês?! –perguntou Tobirama, se levantando também. –A esperança está vindo agora, Kawa-san! Vamos nos movimentar!

—Muito precipitadamente!

—Antes agora do que nunca!

—Mas considero cedo. Não estamos preparados.

—Podemos nos preparar a vontade!

Kawa-san nada disse após isso. Apenas olhou a cada um de nós e abaixou sua cabeça. Naquele momento, eu o odiei. Desapontadíssimo, me virei para a porta e fui embora, sem dizer nada. Apenas ouvi Tobirama dizer "Eu estimei tanto o senhor, Kawa-san. Que pena" e disparou em meu encalço.

Dormimos até certa hora da madrugada. Tobirama e eu arrumamos nossas coisas para partimos. Amarrei uma fita vermelha em minha testa para que meus cabelos não me atrapalhassem e fomos embora.

A única rua da aldeia estava deserta e iluminada pelos postes. Nós dois preferimos nos despedir de ninguém e sair de mancinho antes que todos acordassem. Se eles não iam nos ajudar, para quê continuar lá?

Chegando a escadaria que nos levaria a saída, eu ouvi um barulho. Da janela de um edifício próximo apareceu um vulto, que logo identifiquei como a linda Naomi. Uma garota maravilhosa que algum tempo depois se tornou minha namorada e anos mais tarde minha fiel esposa.

—Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san, aonde vão? –perguntou ela, com voz sonolenta.

—Erm... Vamos... Vamos embora! –hesitei em falar, mas devia a verdade a ela.

—Embora? Para quê? –perguntou Naomi.

Ela, contudo, perguntou para o nada. Tobirama me abraçou por trás e me puxou para cima, em um salto grandioso direto para o topo da escadaria.

—Não me faz bem fugir dos outros assim... –comentei, olhando para toda a aldeia lá em baixo.

—Não te faz bem fugir da Naomi-chan assim, é isso que você quer dizer... –disse Tobirama, entrando no corredor de pedra.

—Tobirama! –protestei. Eu sabia que ele tinha razão.

—Ah, cale-se e venha de uma vez!

Chegando ao amontoado de folhas secas, eu olhei para cima e vi as raízes da árvore que servia de alçapão. Para sair foi fácil. Juntei as mãos e fiz uma raiz de outra raiz qualquer sair da parede do poço e subir, empurrando a árvore para cima. Depois, nós subimos, pulando.

Chegamos à superfície. Estava tão escuro quanto a noite em que chegamos ali, semanas antes.

Enquanto aquela raiz se enrolava as próprias raízes da árvore-alçapão e a puxava para seu lugar, Tobirama subiu em outra árvore para verificar várias coisas. Ao descer, ele noticiou:

—Não sei se tem alguém por aqui, pois só se vê árvores lá de cima.

—Ai... Teremos que arriscar, né?! Mas nunca vem alguém por aqui, se não me engano. De qualquer forma, vamos correndo para a estrada, para que possamos nos passar por viajantes.

—Está bem. Vamos rápido, pois logo amanhece que podemos encontrar alguém.

E fomos sem qualquer arrependimento. Conhecemos agora todo o clã, mas só o meu lado queria lutar. Conhecemos aquilo que impediria de fazer o clã Senju crescer novamente... Portanto, eu teria que trabalhar em dobro para conseguir tudo, sem a ajuda daqueles "Senjus do Mato".

—Tobi-kun, onde estão os biscoitos que a Naomi-chan fez para mim? –perguntei.

Era tarde da noite e estávamos acampados em uma floresta qualquer. Fazia cinco dias que tínhamos fugido da aldeia subterrânea. Eu acendi uma fogueira, próximo a uma clareira da floresta assim que o sol se pôs e me deitei, louco para comer aqueles biscoitos que reservei pelo máximo de tempo possível.

—Onde estão os biscoitos? –repeti a pergunta.

—Eu comi – respondeu Tobirama tranquilamente, ocupado em atentar a fogueira com um graveto.

—O QUÊ?! –gritei de raiva, me levantando na mesma hora.

—Eeei, olha o escândalo! –disse Tobirama. Ouvindo toda a conversa de longe, alguém pensaria que Tobirama era bem mais velho que eu. –Eu comi os seus, pois eu não encontrei os meus.

—Aqui os SEUS biscoitos! –respondi, puxando um saquinho de pano de dentro da minha trouxa.

—Ah! Então os coma! – exclamou Tobirama.

—Não!

—Por que não?

—Por que esses que você comeu eram especialmente para mim! Naomi me fez pelo meu aniversário!

Tobirama me encarou por um momento com aqueles olhos vermelhos dele, mas não resistiu e caiu de costas, morrendo de rir. Apenas o observei, irritado.

—O todo certinho... Ah, ai, o todo certinho Senju Hashirama fazendo drama por causa da namorada! –riu Tobirama– Haha... Ai, puxa vida... Poupe-me, Hashirama, por favor...!

Tobi-kun engatinhou para as suas coisas, deitou a cabça na trouxa, cobriu-se com um cobertor e adormeceu, rindo vez ou outra. Eu, envergonhado do meu súbito comportamento, apaguei a fogueira e fui me deitar. Comi todo o saquinho de biscoito, e olhando para o céu, contei as estrelas por vários minutos. Uma para mim, três para Naomi; duas para mim, nove para Naomi...

Horas depois, eu finalmente adormeci. E foi quando dois homens apareceram em nosso acampamento. Tobirama e eu não percebemos, pois dormíamos como duas pedras. A medida, que eles caminhavam, as vibrações que suas passadas faziam no chão me acordaram. Abri os olhos lentamente.

Os dois homens vistoriavam algumas coisas, pois andavam para lá e para cá, sumindo nas sombras. Eu os observava discretamente, fingindo dormir nos mais profundos sonos.

Repentinamente, um deles pulou e ficou de quatro, correu em minha direção até ficarmos cara-a-cara. Eu me assustei com aquilo. Ele também se assustou ao ver que eu estava acordado. Fiquei irritado e mirei um soco na testa desse homem.

Do outro lado, Tobirama cuspiu bombas de água contra o outro estranho, que voou e caiu sobre aquele que eu havia socado.

—Mokuton no Jutsu!

Aproveitei que eles estavam tão juntos e os amarrei com raízes que brotaram rapidamente e se entrelaçaram nos corpos dos dois homens.

—Por favor, nós... –implorou um deles, mas Tobirama o interrompeu assim que se aproximou:

—Shh! Não quero saber! Diga logo quem são vocês!

—Mas... isto está... Está nos apertando!

—Não interessa! – berrou Tobi-kun em resposta. Ele sempre fica zangado quando o acordam tão repentinamente.

—Mas...!

Tinha algo familiar naquela única voz que protestava, mas custei a acreditar. Eu não conseguia ver os rostos por causa da escuridão. Tinha que confirmar de qualquer jeito.

—Tobirama, espere um pouco... –interrompi antes que o garoto falasse.

Eu agarrei a borda do cinto de madeira que prendia os dois a altura do peito e os puxei em direção a clareira. Lá, a lua os iluminou. Por um segundo me alegrei, mas então liguei os fatos e me aborreci. Eu havia socado Senju Ishide e Tobirama golpeou Senju Hiba com jatos d'água.

Na certa, Senju Kawa havia mandado os dois nos seguir.


	9. Henge!

Ishide me olhou e pediu:

—Por favor, Hashirama-san, nos solte...

A testa dele estava avermelhada e devia estar doendo um bocado. Ishide, contudo, era um homem forte e indiferente a dor.

Pensei no caso, mas não os soltei. Apenas relaxei a pressão que a madeira fazia contra eles.

—Responda o porquê de vocês estarem aqui – perguntei friamente.

—Kawa-sama nos mandou – respondeu Hiba, mansamente, amarrado as costas de Ishide. Estava todo molhado e também muito vermelho.

—Eu sabia! – comentei, cruzando os braços.

—E ele mandou vocês para que nos levasse de volta? – perguntou Tobirama sarcasticamente, sentado no chão gramado.

—Isso mesmo – confirmou Ishide.

—Muito bem, –disse eu– volte vocês e digam que não precisamos mais da ajuda dele.

Fiz um selo qualquer e a raiz de madeira se quebrou, libertando os dois homens. Ishide e Hiba se levantaram, massageando os braços musculosos. Este último disse:

—Por favor, deixe-me acabar o relato, Hashirama-kun. Kawa-sama não está mais na aldeia.

—Como? Então onde ele está?

—Ele está vindo ao nosso encontro neste instante.

—O QUÊ?! – Tobirama e eu ficamos boquiabertos com aquilo. "Qual era a daquele homem?", pensei.

Hiba abriu a boca novamente. O que ele disse foi impressionante.

—Não só ele, mas... como todos da aldeia subterrânea.

Pensei em várias coisas para falar, mas no fim, só saiu uma:

—E-ele é louco?

—Absolutamente não, Hashirama-san – disse Ishide, muito sério. –Kawa-san sabe o que faz.

—M-mas ele está pondo a vida de todos... O Monstro! E agora?! Será que ele não pensou nisso?!

—Isso é inevitável –disse Hiba calmamente– mas estamos tomando um caminho isolado, longe de Monstro...

—Quem garante? –perguntei, desconfiado– Foi ele próprio que disse que Monstro domina meio-mundo...

—Ah, Hashirama, cale a boca e venha logo! –gritou Tobirama, tanto irritado quanto excitado– Kawa-san mudou de idéia!

Eu fiquei parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber o que fazer.

—Hashirama! Você não ouviu? –gritou Tobi-kun.

—Hashirama-san, entenda que todos da aldeia –falou Hiba, com a cara mais séria do mundo – concordaram com esse êxodo. Kawa-san explicou tudo muito bem, por várias vezes, e por fim toda a população entrou em acordo. Muitos estavam realmente felizes pela perspectiva de se encontrarem com os outros Senjus.

—E mesmo sabendo que eles podem se encontrar com um partidário de Monstro antes que isso aconteça? – desafiei. "Isso não vai dar certo", pensei.

Eu posso ser pessimista em vários aspectos, mas não é por mal: a realidade é tão terrível que acabo por ser chamado de "atração dos maus espíritos" ao ser realista.

—Todos, ao perceberem que vocês dois não estavam mais na vila, interpretaram por outro jeito – contou Ishide, sorrindo. –Todos acham que vocês vieram antes para verificar o caminho pelo qual todos passariam depois.

Os três me olharam como se dissessem "E agora? Vai fazer o que, hein?". Fiquei sem reação. Como movimentar cerca de trezentas pessoas sem que ninguém percebesse por mais de 600 quilômetros? No entanto, se Kawa estava fazendo esse movimento arriscadíssimo, queria dizer que ele percebeu o que eu realmente visava.

O problema principal ainda era Monstro. Se seu exercito nos encontrasse estaríamos perdidos. Eu nem sabia com eles eram ou como lutavam! Embora fosse uma boa oportunidade de descobrir e mostrar a eles o (pouco) poder dos Senjus...

Depois de refletir tudo isso e um pouco mais, levantei a cabeça e declarei um excitado "Vamos!".

*9Arrumamos nossas trouxas o mais rápido possível e partimos. Viajamos toda a madrugada e toda a manhã. Não havia sequer um sinal de trezentas pessoas andando pela região.

—Não se preocupem – disse Ishide, enquanto descíamos uma colina cheia de pedras – todods sabem se esconder muito bem.

—Eu espero – respondi, com a boca seca.

No pé da colina havia um rio de menos de um metro de largura que corria sobre pedras acinzentadas e arredondadas. Eu pedi uma pausa para beber um pouco de água e os outros três concordaram, fazendo o mesmo.

Enquanto Tobirama e eu ainda nos refrescávamos um pouco mais, os irmãos Ishide e Hiba se afastaram alguns metros e começaram a conversar em cochichos.

—... é aqui, Hiba! Foi o que Otsu disse...

—... Mas ela não pode... Espere aí! Será que...?

—Só pode!

Logo depois, os dois se aproximaram de Tobirama e de mim.

—Ishide e eu discutimos sobre o provável esconderijo do pessoal da aldeia, rapazes. Nós achamos que é aqui.

—Aqui onde, Hiba-san? –perguntou Tobi-kun, procurando em volta.

Tinha apenas pedras, o rio pequeno, a colina e a floresta em volta de nós. O sol estava coberto, isso talvez tenha atrapalhado a nossa busca. Mas não era.

—E se eu disse que a pior pedra é aquela que continua dura? –falou Hiba, bem alto, sorrindo bastante.

—O q...? – comecei muito confuso, mas algo se mexia sob minhas sandálias e ao lado delas. As pedras arredondadas que havia por toda a parte começaram a se mexer! Perto do rio, de nós, da colina! Ainda pensei ser um terremoto, mas só as pedrinhas se mexiam com violência.

Ishide sorriu ainda mais e cantou com sua voz retumbante:

_Senju, ó Senju!_

_Eis mil, eis mil mãos!_

_Guerreiros, ó guerreiros!_

_Eis mil, eis mil mãos!_

_Vós sois ninjas vencedores!_

_Vencedores de mil mãos!_

Ao falar a última frase, Ishide calou de repente, e então, eu não vi mais nada. Uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu do nada, seguida de estalos ("Pshiiiu!"). Vários e vários. Em seguida, fui empurrado para todos os lados. Gritos de alegria e alívios e muitas risadas eram ouvidos por toda a parte. No fim, descobri (do pior jeito) que trezentas daquelas pedrinhas eram pessoas transformadas.


	10. Cerco

Fui empurrado várias vezes em meio àquela multidão que surgiu a minha volta até me descobrirem e me levarem para um canto sossegado, onde estavam Kawa-san, Tobirama (com um hematoma no queixo. Ele também deve ter sido atingido por alguém), Hiba e Ishide.

Kawa-san não tirava os olhos de mim. Parecia querer chamar minha atenção sem se quer abrir a boca. Estava vestido com roupas coloridas, parecidas com panos nobres, indicando ser o líder ali. Seu olhar era de alguém que dizia "Viu o que eu posso fazer em instantes?".

Procurei não olhá-lo no momento. Enquanto isso, eu tentei amenizar a dor na nuca; alguém me deu um tapa naquele lugar ao me guiar para fora da multidão. Entrementes, a nuvem de fumaça branca se dissipou e pude ver várias pessoas no lugar do que eram até cinco minutos antes, um monte de pedras. Tenho que admitir: aquilo foi um ótimo Henge no Jutsu em grupo!

Para falar a verdade, eu não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu em seguida, mas escreverei o que me recordo.

Eu tirei satisfações com Kawa-san, e sem querer, usei um tom de voz muito grosso, o que me chamou a atenção de Otsu, a mulher com cara de águia. Após apresentarmos todas as satisfações e todos ficarem satisfeitos, trezentas pessoas começaram a descer o rio – se é que se pode de chamar de rio aquele riacho, mas manterei a primeira definição.

Como a grande maioria era civil, os shinobis e kunoichis deveriam fazer a escolta. Eu e Otsu (a contragosto) íamos à frente; Hiba, Ishide e vários outros iam à direita e à esquerda; e Tobirama e Kawa-san fechavam a escolta, protegendo os fundos. Sem contar aqueles shinobis que Kawa-san mandou a frente para monitorar o lugar onde ainda passaríamos, e aqueles outros que ficariam para trás, apagando vestígios de nossa presença.

Como acompanhávamos o curso daquele rio, ao redor deste havia milhões de pedrinhas acinzentadas e arredondadas. Trezentas pessoas pisando naquelas pedras fazem barulho, além de estarmos cercados por uma floresta (seguindo também o curso do rio) e uma cadeia de montanhas, o que permitiria a qualquer um ficar nos observando de cima, imperceptivelmente. "E por que não procurar outra rota?", isso passou pela minha cabeça. Seria problemático. Subir a montanha com aquela multidão não seria simples. Entrar na floresta estava descartado. Então nossa única opção (menos perigosa) seria o rio.

Acabamos por unir o útil ao agradável: aquele riozinho (se não me engano, seu nome é Rio dos Cascalhos) é afluente do Rio Madeira, que deságua alguns quilômetros da nossa aldeia. Bastaria ninguém nos ver, para chegarmos antes do Ano Novo!

Mas como nada na minha vida se faz perfeitamente certo, nós tivemos problemas. Não havia muita bagagem – por ordem de Kawa-san –, contudo, os adultos fortes e saudáveis deveriam carregar as crianças de colo e os mais debilitados como os idosos e os doentes. Ainda assim, sem muitas bagagens significava sem muita comida. Realmente. A comida, que havíamos estocado, acabou dias antes de sequer chegarmos ao Rio Madeira. Nesse meio-tempo, teríamos que sobreviver a custa da água do rio e das frutas das árvores que nos cercava pelos dois lados.

Para compensar, nós não sentíamos muito calor em nossa peregrinação, pois o sol vivia atrás das nuvens e o frio da montanha chegava lá em baixo em forma de refrescantes brisas.

Não havia perigos. Uma semana de caminhada e nada aconteceu.

—Você está preocupado demais, Hashirama – disse Tobirama, comendo uma fruta vermelha. Era noite e havíamos acabado aquele dia de viagem.

—É... Talvez...

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, todos partiram, segundo o velho Pioneiro, que passara a me acompanhar no lugar de Otsu, nós chegaríamos ao Rio Madeira antes do pôr-do-sol se continuássemos andando naquele ritmo.

—Ah, que maravilha! –exclamei ao ouvir aquilo.

—Maravilha mesmo, Tobirama! –concordou Pioneiro.

—Hashirama – corrigi. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso.

—Que seja. Acho que você e eu estamos ansiosos para comer um bom peixe pescado no Rio Madeira! Chega de frutas!

—Nem diga! – disse eu. Meu estomago roncou, protestando pelas frutas que eu havia comido horas antes.

O sol saiu de trás das nuvens, nos esquentou por um momento e tornou a se esconder.

Todos os dias, eu observava a mesma paisagem. Era bonita, mas depois de tanto tempo, comecei a odiá-la. A mesma montanha, a mesma floresta, o mesmo rio, as mesmas pessoas... Eu ouvia sempre as crianças se queixarem, e eu chegava a concordar com algumas. Em suma: estávamos muito, muito entediados.

Tudo normal e enjoativo, quando aquele 'karma' da minha vida entra em ação: nada em minha vida se faz perfeitamente certo. Por quê? Acabei descobrindo que nós estávamos sendo seguidos.

Não foi falha de ninguém, pois até eu demorei em percebê-los. Eles chegavam por todos os lados. Entrei em pânico! Internamente, é claro.

No entanto, acabei me lembrando da medida de segurança que havíamos combinado assim que partimos: caso o inimigo se aproximasse, fingiríamos não percebê-los. Até ali, tudo bem. Ninguém entrou em pânico. Todos obedeceram a essa instrução, até mesmo as crianças.

Continuamos caminhando. No ponto em que estávamos o rio começou a descer levemente. Ouvíamos barulho de muita água correndo, o quis dizer que tínhamos chegado ao Rio Madeira. Lutar ali seria um grande problema: se chegássemos perto demais do Madeira, os civis poderiam cair nele e serem levados durante a confusão.

Pensei em várias possibilidades, mas acabei chegando a uma apenas. Eu me virei para trás, repentinamente, e gritei:

—Parem!

Todos pararam. Ouvi sussurros e cochichos indagadores. Todos queriam saber o motivo da minha ordem. Ao constatar que todos realmente estavam parados, eu chamei duas crianças, acompanhadas de suas mães, que estavam ali na dianteira.

—Crianças, venham aqui, por favor!

Elas vieram. Eram um menino e uma menina de cabelos negros como o meu, ambos aparentando ter dez anos de idade. Eu me agachei para ficar no nível de visão deles.

—Vocês querem fazer um grande favor para mim? –perguntei simpaticamente.

—Sim, Hashirama-sama! – responderam os dois energeticamente, ao mesmo tempo.

—Ótimo. Prestem atenção, pois eu vou falar baixinho, está bem? –disse eu.

Quando eu terminei, os dois concordaram com a cabeça. Logo depois, o garoto me deu as costas e correu para a esquerda e entrou no meio da multidão, empurrando todo mundo. Em seguida foi a vez da garota, que foi pela direita.

—Hashirama-sama –chamou a mãe de uma das crianças, muito preocupada –aonde eles foram? Aonde o senhor os mandou?

—Não se preocupe, minha senhora –respondi, me levantando –se tudo der certo, aquelas duas crianças nos salvarão hoje.

Aquela senhora, e a outra mãe que estava logo atrás, arregalaram os olhos surpresas e amedrontadas.

—Tobirama, você mandou aqueles dois avisar os outros shinobis, é isso? –perguntou o Pioneiro baixinho.

Fiz "sim" com a cabeça. Pus as mãos na cintura e esperei, torcendo para que os inimigos, que estavam ali tão próximos, não se manifestassem no momento. Se os inimigos fossem mesmo espertos, veriam o que eu pretendia usando aquelas duas crianças. Por isso, aconselhei-os de ir por dentro da multidão para avisar aos outros shinobis. As chances de morte dos dois caíram em 80%. É algo arriscado usar a vida alheia, mas já que todos estavam correndo risco mesmo, o que eu fiz não ia ser muito ruim.

Vez ou outra, eu observava discretamente a floresta que nos cercava pelos dois lados. Não havia nenhum movimento, mas eu sabia muito bem que eles estavam ali, esperando o melhor momento para acabar conosco.

Finalmente, as duas crianças retornaram. Ambos vieram pelos mesmos lados pelos quais entraram. Estavam muito ofegantes.

—Avisaram a todos? – perguntei ansioso.

Sem fôlego para responderem, eles apenas movimentaram a cabeça, positivamente.

—Excelente! Meus parabéns, vocês dois! – exclamei e deixei que as suas mães os abraçassem, orgulhosas. –Então pelos lados, Ishide e Hiba já devem saber, assim com Tobi-kun e Kawa-san pelos fundos. Muito bem, Pioneiro-sama, vamos fazer a nossa parte.

—E qual é a nossa parte? –perguntou o ancião, apoiando-se em sua bengala.

—Apenas afaste-se um pouco – eu disse e fizemos isso. –Não fiquem com medo! –eu pedi para que todos ouvissem. Rapidamente fiz uma seqüência de selos e gritei: – Mokuton: Mokujou Heki!

Na nossa frente, várias raízes de árvores saíram do chão, grudadas umas as outras e subiram em direção ao céu, em velocidade assustadora. Elas cresceram, em forma de um círculo, fechando todos os civis lá dentro. Ao chegar aos cinco metros de altura, as pontas se curvaram em 90° e foram ter com as outras, originando o teto. Esse foi a Prisão de Madeira que os protegeu por muito tempo.

Deveria estar escuro lá dentro, já que as raízes estavam tão juntas que a luz do sol dificilmente passaria. Um momento depois, Kawa-san e Tobirama vieram correndo ao meu encontro.

—Boa idéia, Hashirama! –disse Kawa-san, movimentando aqueles tecidos coloridos que ele vestia. –Assim não precisaremos nos preocupar tanto.

—Pronto, Hashirama? – perguntou Tobirama.

—Pronto – respondi.

Tobirama nos deu as costas e escalou a parede de madeira, segurando nos galhos que brotaram aqui e ali. Ao chegar ao topo da prisão, ele ficou de pé. Lá em cima, Tobirama berrou para que toda a floresta o ouvisse:

—Saiam e nos enfrente, seus covardes!


	11. Primeira batalha

Todos nós, shinobis Senjus, havíamo-nos preparado para o pior após Tobirama ter gritado aquela provocação.

O sol estava escondido atrás de nuvens e uma brisa nos atacou, noticiando uma provável chuva mais tarde.

Olhei em volta e nada. Os malditos ainda se escondiam, talvez calculando o melhor instante de dar o bote.

—Hashirama, e agora? – gritou Tobirama para mim – Não é p...?

Tobirama não acabou sua frase, pois foi impedido. Algo o incomodou na região do coração. Todos se assustaram ao ver cinco kunais fincadas no peito de Tobi-kun. Eu não particularmente não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo, mas ele fez: Tobirama sorriu. Então pude sorrir também. Logo em seguida, o garoto explodiu. Era um Kawarimi no Jutsu. Sobre a prisão de madeira, um galho quebrado caiu com cinco kunais em sua superfície.

Nenhuma réplica da parte deles. Em seguida, os dois lados da floresta foram tomados por uma enchente poderosa, vinda do nada. Depois, a água saiu da floresta e atingiu o rio. Todos nós tivemos que pular para cima da prisão para não sermos levados. As duas enchentes se encontraram violentamente e desceram o leito do rio, desaguando no Rio Madeira próximo.

Nas águas da enchente, corpos boiavam. Eram os inimigos. Deveriam estar mortos, mas assim mesmo alguns de nossos shinobis acharam que era necessário acertá-los com kunais nas costas para verificar o óbito.

A enchente, seria inútil dizer, foi obra de Tobirama. O garoto ainda teve o cuidado de fazer com que a água passasse sem atingir a prisão de madeira, para que aquele grande volume de água não entrasse ali e matasse as pessoas afogadas.

Kawa-san havia me dito, neste meio tempo, que aqueles corpos eram mesmo aliados de Monstro. Ele os identificou pelas vestes pretas e os cintos brancos. Algo me dizia que aqueles eram apenas uma parcela do total de inimigos.

Assim que a enchente desceu de vez, deixando as pedras e o pequeno rio a mostra novamente, eu esperei um breve momento e dei um sinal. Todos que estavam empoleirados sobre a minha prisão pularam velozmente para todos os lados e corremos floresta adentro.

Enquanto saltávamos pelas árvores, procurando por algum sinal dos inimigos, raciocinei algo que me voltou à cabeça. Esta deveria ser a primeira vez que aqueles shinobis se deparavam em combate com os partidários de Monstro desde a batalha que os obrigou a se esconderem sob o chão. Deveria ser muito difícil para eles. Até Kawa-san estava pouco a vontade e o velho Pioneiro-sama estava bastante nervoso... Mas esperei que eles se lembrassem do que eu disse no quinto dia de viagem: "Se forem lutar, façam isso olhando para o futuro, não para o passado!"

Ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. A floresta parecia ser só dos Senjus. Nem rastro dos aliados de Monstro.

—Hashirama-sama – chamou um shinobi baixinho e calvo, que topou comigo algum tempo depois. –O que acha que aconteceu? Eles fugiram?

Olhei em volta. Nós dois estávamos em um galho de uma árvore. Nada além da floresta.

—Não, eles não fugiram... Mas acho estra...

—Pois é o mesmo que eu acho...

Eu não ouvi o que ele dizia realmente. Estava mais preocupado com a perna direita dele. Algo invisível, muito fino, fazia pressão sobre sua calça verde, a altura da canela. O shinobi de baixa estatura, contudo, não mostrava sinais de ter percebido. Agachei-me.

—... mas penso que seja... O que houve, Hashirama-sama?

Apalpei a canela dele – deixando-o constrangido – e encontrei a causa. Um fio de aço, invisível até uma minuciosa observação laçava a perna daquele homem.

—O que é isso? – perguntou ele curioso, vendo eu relaxar a pressão do fio.

—Você não percebeu? –perguntei. Ele fez que não.

—Deixe-me cortar, por favor – disse o homem, retirando uma kunai de seu colete marrom.

—Não! Não faça isso!

—Por quê?

—Nós não sabemos do que se trata!

—...

Realmente era suspeito. Algo de origem desconhecida amarrado à canela de uma pessoa em campos inimigos não era lá algo legal.

—Vamos fazer o seguinte – expliquei, tentando manter a calma – eu vou pular no chão e vou me afastar para que você pule no mesmo lugar que eu. Consegue fazer isso?

—Consigo! –eu acho que ele conseguiu também perceber a gravidade da situação.

Saltei para o chão e me afastei para o lado. O homem, felizmente, pulou exatamente no mesmo local que eu.

—Muito bem. Agora fique aqui e não se mexa. Eu vou tentar te tirar desse fio sem provocar uma reação inimiga.

Ele praticamente congelou no lugar. Apalpei a canela dele de novo, procurando o fio. Após isso, busquei sua continuação, correndo o fio pelos meus dedos com muito cuidado. Parecia que ele não tinha fim! Continuei procurando pela sua origem (ou fim) e acabei perdendo o shinobi de vista para as árvores em volta.

De repente, algo fora dos meus planos e dentro de algum dos meus temores aconteceu. O fio de aço esquentou de uma forma assustadora e queimou meus dedos. Antes que eu os tirasse, o calor que tomou conta do fio desapareceu. Reparei que o calor se aproveitava para passear pelo fio, pois um ponto vermelho deslizava por ele com um raio. Notei que esse ponto de calor corria para o fim da linha: a canela do shinobi baixo e calvo.

—Corte o fio! –gritei– Corte o fio, rápido! Corte!

O pobre coitado não teve tempo. Antes que pudesse abaixar a kunai contra o fio lançado em sua perna, aquela onda de calor chegou à sua canela, cobrindo-a de chamas. Logo depois, sem que esperássemos, o fio explodiu. O shinobi soltou um grito agonizante ao ver que sua perna direita estava jogada ao seu lado, caída no chão, queimada e ensangüentada.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar ao local e prestar qualquer tipo de socorro, houve outra explosão. Esta foi bem maior e acabou com tudo em um raio de três metros. Eu quase fui atingido também.

—Mas que... que droga! –berrei e xinguei vários nomes. Fiquei nervoso comigo mesmo por não ter conseguido salvá-lo. Aquele lugar virou uma clareira que o fogo abriu repentinamente.

Minutos depois, eu ouvi o som de várias outras explosões, vindo de vários pontos da floresta. Será possível que outros caíram naquele mesmo truque do inimigo? Subi em uma árvore próxima, chegando ao topo, para que pudesse ver toda a área.

Além do mar verde que era a floresta e a cordilheira ao longe, eu pude ver fumaça subindo de inúmeros pontos da floresta. Naquele momento, perdemos muitas pessoas do nosso clã. Ao ver aquilo, eu tomei uma decisão.

—Moku Bunshin no Jutsu! –sussurrei.

Ao mesmo tempo, quatro troncos de madeira saíram dos meus braços e pernas. Rapidamente, os quatro se fizeram semelhantes a mim, usando a mesma armadura de madeira vermelha e tendo os mesmos cabelos longos que o meu.

—Espalhem-se e me deixem informado sobre os outros – disse baixinho para minhas cópias. Ordens recebidas, três deles se espalharam pela floresta.

A diferença básica entre o Bunshin no Jutsu (o simples), o Kage Bunshin, o Mizu Bunshin e o Moku Bunshin é que o meu é bem mais resistente.

Eu me camuflei àquela árvore na qual estava me transformando em outro galho. A idéia era simples: se o inimigo que detonou aquela armadilha estivesse por ali ainda, logo ele daria um pequeno sinal de sua presença. E se fosse esperto, também veria que eu não fui embora.

Sim, eles me surpreenderam novamente. Alguns minutos depois, eu me vi em chamas! Tentei apagar aquele fogo sem desfazer o Henge, mas no fim, daria na cara que eu estava escondido ali.

Pulei da árvore e me apaguei com um "Mizu no Jutsu". Mal fiz isso, um círculo de fogo se fez em volta de mim e subiu, prendendo-me dentro dele.

—Ah, prendi um rato! –disse uma voz profunda e debochada. Alguém se aproximou da prisão de fogo, mas pude ver apenas seu vulto. Fazia tanto calor lá dentro. –E eu que pensei que você era alguma coisa por ter descoberto meu querido fio, mas agora... Vejo que é só um qualquer... –continuou ele. Sua voz indicava decepção misturada ao mais puro divertimento.

—Suiton: Oeto! –fiz. Abri a boca e vomitei alguns litros de água contra a parede de fogo. Nenhum resultado. Melhor dizendo, foi justamente o contrário do esperado: o círculo de fogo se fechou ainda mais, exalando fumaça, como se vingasse pela água.

—Oh, que peninha! Ele vai ser assado! –exclamou o inimigo do lado de fora, longe de ter compaixão por mim.

—Mokuton no Jutsu! –exclamei desesperado. Eu suava muito. Um tronco saiu de minha mão direita e se chocou contra a parede de fogo. O tronco se queimou, sem fazer qualquer tipo de abertura.

O circulo de fogo tornou a se fechar e nada mais pude fazer a não ser me espremer para não ser queimado, embora eu tivesse quase morrendo de desidratação.

Alguns minutos depois, aquele homem que fazia tais comentários do lado de fora meteu a cabeça para dentro do circulo de fogo. Ele não mostrou sinais que estava se queimando. Pelo contrário: parecia que as chamas lhe proporcionavam prazer.

Ele era jovem (cerca de 20 anos) e pálido. Tinha cabelos loiros e penteados para o lado de uma forma elegante. Usava óculos de armação preta e extravagante. Sorria de orelha a orelha.

—Ooohh! Coitadinho! Adeus, meu querido rato! –disse ele melosamente. Estávamos tocando narizes. —Antes de ir, quero que saiba o meu nome. Eu me chamo Ryuusei Antonimaru! E você?

Eu não pude responder. No entanto, eu lá dentro me alegrei ao ouvir uma voz lá de fora.

—Eu me chamo Senju Hashirama!

Aquele homem que se chamava Antonimaru estranhou aquilo. Tirou sua cabeça do fogo e olhou para aquele que estava atrás dele.

Eu estava ali, totalmente são e salvo. Antonimaru não pôde acreditar. Ele pôs a cabeça novamente para dentro da sua prisão de fogo e encontrou restos do meu Moku Bunshin que eu não mandei com os outros.

Agora, Antonimaru não estava tão alegre quanto antes. Estava em estado de choque; tanto que não fez nada para me impedir de lhe dar um soco reforçado de chakra e que o fez voar centenas e centenas de metros, quebrando tudo em que batia.


	12. Poder

Eu me lembro de ter reunido todo o meu chakra em meu punho direito e tê-lo liberado de uma só vez na cara daquele desgraçado. Ao fazer isso, ele sobrevoou toda a floresta, levando consigo várias árvores e pedras ao cair quase um quilômetro depois.

Foi um plano interessante usar o Moku Bunshin no meu lugar. Tive sorte por aquele Ryuusei não ter visto que foram três clones que se espalharam por ali, e não quatro.

Poucos minutos depois, eu descobri que Antonimaru ainda vivia. O chão começou a tremer de repente. Chegara ao ponto de fazer ondulações. Enquanto tentava equilibrar-me, observei o chão se rachar.

Eu me assustei ao perceber que estava ocorrendo o mesmo que aconteceu a Kawa-san várias semanas antes, mas aquilo era em proporções bem maiores. As rachaduras se alargaram – o chão ainda balançava – e pude ver lava abaixo da terra.

Imediatamente, o chão parou de se ondular e voltou ao seu normal. Assim, a lava veio à tona.

—O elemento fogo é esplêndido... –comentei sozinho, pulando para cima de uma árvore, para evitar a lava. —Conseguir subir a lava do núcleo da Terra para a superfície... Ele realmente não é nada fraco.

A lava se espalhou lentamente pelo chão. Alcançou algumas árvores, inclusive aquela onde eu estava, e as incendiou em contato imediato. Pulei para uma próxima.

—Ora, ora, acabei subestimando o rato – disse Ryuusei Antonimaru. Seus óculos estavam apenas rachados e empoeirados. Seu corpo estava todo sujo e ferido. Suas roupas pretas, rasgadas, sendo que a manga do braço esquerdo e a perna direita da calça haviam desaparecido. Ele não tinha mais sapatos. E mesmo nesse estado, ele andava como se fosse um senhor feudal.

O mais inacreditável de tudo isso era onde estava Ryuusei: sobre a lava. Andava sobre a lava como se sobre água.

—Bem... – suspirou ele, batendo palmas. Olhou para os lados e gemeu – Acho que vou ter que te matar, afinal de contas.

Ele dizia isto como se aquela opção fosse dolorosa. Eu ri. Quem visse toda aquela cena de longe, não entenderia o motivo da risada.

Ryuusei Antonimaru desapareceu de onde estava e reapareceu atrás de mim, instantaneamente. Ele sorriu e me chutou do galho de onde eu estava. Eu iria cair na lava.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Por puro reflexo, fiz vários selos e gritei:

—Doton: Chikaku!

Abaixo de mim, uma crosta de terra emergiu do fundo daquele lago de lava e me acudiu na hora H. Caí de costas naquela plataforma de terra, braços e pernas para cima, igual uma tartaruga virada. Meus cabelos compridos quase caíram na lava e se queimaram.

—Olha só! –admirou-se Ryuusei. —Olha só o que o Rato-san pode fazer!

—Vai para o inferno!

Pulei para um galho de uma árvore próxima e executei outros selos. Um tronco fino saiu do meu pulso e se estendeu velozmente até Antonimaru. Ele desviou. Neste momento, a lava que se derramava pelo chão chegou à árvore na qual ele estava e a queimou em uma velocidade surpreendente. Cometi o erro em pensar que ele se assustaria com a árvore em chamas e abaixaria a guarda.

Aproveitando aqueles segundos de distração de Antonimaru, fiz aquele tronco fino dar meia-volta e atacar a nuca de Ryuusei. Para me enganar, Antonimaru fingiu-se de queimado. Quando meu pequenino tronco de madeira se aproximou, Ryuusei se virou e agarrou minha arma no preciso momento do ataque. Se não bastasse, ele puxou aquele tronco (grudado em meu pulso) e me fez cair do galho. Felizmente, tive tempo que me soltar daquele pedaço de madeira e consegui pular de volta à árvore.

Antonimaru, em chamas, pulou para outra árvore. Antes que tocasse nas folhas e no galho, o incêndio que tomava o seu corpo se extinguiu.

—Muito bem –disse ele, passando seus cabelos para trás da orelha esquerda –que tal lutarmos de outra forma, Rato-san? Vamos praticar nossos... erm, nossos taijutsus? –opinou, já sacando uma kunai do bolso.

—Eu pensei que você já tivesse experimentado meu taijutsu, Verme-san – desafiei, acrescentando um apelido para ele, mostrando que eu estava igualmente confiante.

—É verdade... –disse Antonimaru, olhando para o céu, pensativo – Vamos concordar Rato-san, que você também experimentou o meu taijutsu! Aquele chute de agora a pouco foi o quê? Hã?

—Está certo – conclui. –Vamos lutar. Pelo menos assim você se cala – e saquei uma kunai. –Pronto?

—Prontíssimo!

Eu devo dizer que aquele homem foi o shinobi mais estranho com quem já lutei. Não, ele não era estranho. Ele era excêntrico. Posso dizer que Uchiha Madara é um pouco normal perto dele.

A árvore onde eu estava ficava a cem metros daquele onde estava Antonimaru, e embora a distância fosse grande, o meu salto até lá foi brevíssimo. Cheguei atacando Ryuusei. Ele, por sua vez, segurou meu braço, virou-o para as minhas costas e passou um dos seus braços pelo meu pescoço, me enforcando e me prendendo ao mesmo tempo.

Usei meu cotovelo livre e o acertei na boca do estômago.

—Seu... Seu desgraçado!

—Olha só quem fala!

Enquanto ele segurava a barriga, reuni chakra em meu punho direito e o saquei, mas não acertei. Imediatamente, ele se abaixou e chutou minhas pernas. Nós estávamos no topo da árvore. Com aquele chute, eu fui parar no chão. A lava ainda não havia chegado ainda naquele ponto.

De repente, houve uma explosão ao longe. Vinha em direção da prisão de madeira que eu envolvi os civis dentro. Logo depois, perdi contato com um dos três Moku Bunshins restantes.

Pulei de volta para o topo da árvore.

—Parece que alguém tentou acabar com aquela sua obra de arte feita com madeira – comentou Antonimaru, com mãos na cintura. Ele estava forçando a vista para o horizonte atrás de mim, aos pés da montanha. Lá estava a minha prisão de madeira contornada em fumaça.

—Não deu tempo para que eu visse o que tinha lá dentro. São pessoas, hein? –perguntou Antonimaru, curiosamente despreocupado.

—São – respondi. —Mas aquelas raízes são fortificadas. Explosões não as abalam.

—Sério? Olhe de novo.

A fumaça se dissipou e eu pude ver um grande buraco no topo da prisão.

—Merda...

—Pois agora vocês...

—Ryuusei!

—Senju?

—Até mais ver.

—O q...?

Do nada, eu socara Ryuusei Antonimaru. Dessa vez, o estrago foi bem maior, pois eu exagerei no chakra. Antonimaru derrubou várias árvores e fez um buraco e tanto (a poeira que ele levantou justifica isso). A cratera que se formou com o impacto serviria de reservatório para a lava que se escoar até lá mais tarde.

Eu tinha que acabar com a luta o mais breve possível. Aquele homem não era alguém que se deva lutar a sério, já que ele abaixava a guarda todo o momento. Eu devia voltar ao rio e providenciar uma salvação urgente aos idosos, às mulheres e crianças que estavam dentro daquela prisão de madeira.

Quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais gritos eu ouvia. Simultaneamente, eu esperava o céu ensolarado se escurecer.

Aqueles ataques eram de partidários do Monstro que faziam ronda naquela região. Não posso dizer que foi inteiramente azar irmos direto para aquela região, pois praticamente todos os lugares no continente eram de Monstro.

De vereda, eu encontrei gente viva, marrons lutando com pretos em todos os lugares; e gente morta – mais aliados de Monstro do que Senjus, felizmente – todos espalhados. Uma cena horrível.

As raízes continuavam firmes formando as paredes da prisão, porém o topo era o problema. Sem ele, as pessoas estavam vulneráveis.

Antes de ajudar do lado de fora, eu subi discretamente as paredes de madeira e pulei lá para dentro. Não estava tão escuro, mas fazia muito calor.

—Parado aí infeliz! –gritou infeliz.

Era o velho Pioneiro. Ele deveria ter entrado por cima também. Ao seu lado estavam duas mulheres armadas com arco e flecha.

—Calma! Sou eu! Hashirama!

—Ah, graças aos céus! –várias pessoas disseram, aliviadas.

—Estamos salvos! Hashirama-sama está aqui!

—Não acreditem! Pode ser um impostor! –bradou o idoso, cessando os murmúrios. –Levantem estes arcos! –acrescentou para as mulheres ao seu lado.

—Que bom que está aqui, Pioneiro-sama! –disse eu, tentando me aproximar.

—Parado! –gritou o velho. Ele realmente sabia como fazer segurança.

—Cuidado! –berrou alguém, apontando para o alto.

Havia dois Hashiramas descendo as raízes do lado de dentro. Antes que atirassem, eu levantei a mão e suguei os dois pela minha palma. Eram meus Moku Bunshin que haviam me visto subir as paredes.

—Ah, é você mesmo... –concluiu o Pioneiro, sem jeito.

—Pioneiro-sama, como vão as coisas?! –perguntei urgentemente.

—Embora estejamos agora em vantagem numérica, nós tivemos algumas perdas...

—Malditos!

—Com toda a certeza são!

Em seguida, ouvimos o som de um trovão ensurdecedor. Todos gritaram. Olhei para o céu. As nuvens estavam pretas e aglomeradas. Ocorria relâmpagos a todo o momento! Logo depois, as paredes de madeira começaram a tremer violentamente.

—Protejam-se! –gritei a tempo.

No mesmo instante em que todos se jogaram ao chão, as paredes de madeira se racharam, se quebraram e toda a minha prisão de madeira foi levada por um vendaval assustador.

Temi que os pedaços enormes de madeira voassem e batessem em alguém. As pessoas, tanto aqueles que estavam dentro e fora da prisão, vivas ou mortas, estavam sendo levadas pelo vento forte que surgiu repentinamente. Consegui me segurar aos tocos das raízes que sobraram e mesmo assim, eles queriam voar também.

—Hashirama!

—...?

—Aqui! À sua direita!

Olhei. Era Tobirama. Ele e Kawa-san se agarraram a uma árvore, que estava prestes a ser levada pelo vento.

—O que é isso? –gritou Tobirama, para ser ouvido.

—Eu não sei!

—Olhe o céu, Hashirama! O céu! –gritou Kawa-san – O que você vê?

Ergui a cabeça e fui atacado pelo vento. Aos poucos, abri os olhos e observei algo...

—O que é...? O que é aquilo?!

Naquele dia, eu descobri que eu era mais poderoso do que eu jamais imaginara.


	13. Cinco pontos de pressão

—O quê é aquilo?! –berrei de volta. O vento abafava tudo o que eu tentava dizer.

—É u... – gritou Kawa, trepado na árvore, ao lado de Tobirama. Sua voz foi abafada por um trovão bastante escandaloso.

—É o quê?!

—B...!

—Não ouvi!

—Bijuu! É uma bijuu, Hashirama, bijuu! –gritou Tobirama impaciente.

—Bijuu?!

Eu não sabia o que era bijuu. Uma grande ironia hoje em dia. Uma jogada do destino. Olhei de volta para aquilo no céu. No meio das nuvens cinzentas e perturbadas, cinco coisas balançavam-se, certamente tinha poder para estar fazendo toda aquela ventania. As cinco eram caudas. A bijuu de Cinco Caudas estava prestes para vir à Terra. Trovejou mais uma vez.

—Mokuton: Kabe no Jutsu!

O bom do Elemento Madeira é que eu posso fazer o jutsu apenas com uma mão, em casos de extrema urgência. Pondo apenas a mão direita no chão e me segurando com a esquerda no toco de uma raiz, eu vi uma verdadeira muralha de madeira (raízes grudadas umas as outras) subir dois metros diante dos meus olhos. Do ponto de onde saiu, dentro do pequeno rio, essa muralha se estendeu tanto para a esquerda quanto para a direita, entrando pela floresta. Outro trovão.

Ao fazer isto, as pessoas que tentavam se segurar às árvores e iam sendo castigadas pelo vento forte caíram no chão. Eu impedi o vento com aquela muralha por este motivo: para que os shinobis e civis não fossem levados também, ainda assim...

Pouco a pouco, as pessoas, que conseguiram se segurar nas árvores começaram a subir a ladeira cheia de pedras para vir ao meu encontro, perante a muralha de madeira.

—Doton: Kabe no Jutsu! –disse alguém assim que eu me levantei do chão.

Kawa-san fez uma grande muralha de pedra, na frente da minha, de seis metros de altura e vários metros de comprimento, na frente da minha, fazendo-a parecer uma coleção de gravetos. O céu foi cortado por novos trovões.

—Não me olhe com essa cara, Hashirama – disse ele sério –nós precisamos evitar o que aconteceu há pouco.

—Mas estas novas são mais grossas que aquelas! –repliquei, batendo na madeira dura com a palma da mão.

—Prevenção, Hashirama!

Kawa-san tinha o rosto cansado mais que o normal, e parecia ter adquirido novas rugas, além de um corte na bochecha esquerdo. Não usava mais suas roupas chiques, mas o mesmo colete marrom e vestes verdes, iguais a de todos os shinobis Senjus.

Enquanto Kawa-san indicava a várias pessoas a procurarem pelos desaparecidos, desde que não se arriscassem demais, Tobirama e eu nos viramos para o céu.

As cinco caudas totalmente pretas balançavam abaixo das nuvens tenebrosas. Enquanto as caudas se movimentavam, produzindo os ventos, as nuvens faziam raios e mais raios descerem.

—Isto não me parece bom. Nenhum um pouco... – insinuei baixinho, para que apenas Tobirama ouvisse.

—Concordo com você – disse ele. Ambos encabulados com todo aquele poder que aquelas cinco caudas demonstrava ter.

— ...e voltem direto para cá! –terminou Kawa-san.

—Sim, senhor! –disseram alguns homens e desceram a ladeira de volta.

—Descansem, por favor, naquele lado ali – Kawa-san pediu para mulheres, crianças, idosos e enfermos.

Após isto, Kawa-san se virou para o céu também e fez a cara mais preocupada que eu vi até o momento.

"Estamos seriamente encrencados", estas palavras se formaram inaudíveis nos lábios de Kawa-san.

—O que são estas bijuus, Kawa-san? –perguntou Tobi-kun, pondo os olhos nele.

—São... ah, eu não sei bem... Devem ser algum tipo de monstro, alguma coisa assim, mas...

—Mas o quê?

—Eles são raros e muitíssimos perigosos!

—Nós já podemos perceber que são perigosos!

—E são raros por quê?

—Pois eles só aparecem quando a maldade humana chega ao limite. Mas ela não pode aparecer aqui, pois essa é só uma simples batalha que começou a algumas horas, não uma guerra que dura há anos! E tem mais...

—Mais?!

—Estamos salvos, por enquanto. O problema é... O problema é se ela cair.

—Como assim?

—Se aquilo cair vai ser o nosso fim, Hashirama! Aquelas coisas são caudas! As cinco! Elas pertencem a alguma coisa que está acima das nuvens!

O vento batia cada vez mais forte na muralha de pedra. Pude ver pequenas rachaduras espalhadas por toda aquela parede recém-formada. Os relâmpagos eram constantes.

—Kawa-sama, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou a mãe de Naomi, certa hora. –Esse vento absurdo, esses raios...? Aquilo no céu...

—Por favor, minha boa senhora –disse Kawa-san, tentando ser amável –não se preocupe, pois eu e os dois garotões ali estamos analisando uma forma de acabar com tudo isso... Volte e sente-se com sua filha, assim todos se sentirão seguros. Por favor.

A mãe de Naomi voltou para o agrupamento. Todos estavam em situação de total descrença. Estiquei o pescoço para poder ver Naomi. Tentei lhe chamar a atenção, mas ela estava muito ocupada tratando dos mais velhos. Mais uma vez eu...

—Tobirama! –gritei.

O garoto, sem motivos, me chutara bem forte na canela.

—Hashirama, preste atenção! Olha só nossa situação, seu imbecil!

—Mas não precisava me chutar!

—Claro que precisava!

—Ora!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!!!

Este som ensurdecedor interrompeu nossa discussão. O vento havia parado de bater no paredão de pedra. Em seguida, repentinamente, uma nuvem de poeira veio em toda a velocidade em nossa direção. A poeira passou por cima das muralhas, ainda derrubando grande parte do jutsu de Kawa-san.

—Abaixem-se! –gritei. Todos nós gritamos e nos abaixamos.

"Será que caiu...?", pensei desesperado.

Após a poeira abaixar, o que levou um bom tempo, eu me levantei. A primeira visão foi as duas muralhas em ruínas. Por toda a parte, se via pedregulhos e lascas de madeira enormes espalhados. "Uma nuvem de poeira derrubar as duas muralhas desse jeito? Não pode..."

Sim, podia sim. A resposta estava ali.

—Não... Não pode... –ainda teimei em discordar, mas a verdade estava diante meus olhos.

A bijuu de Cinco Caudas viera à Terra. Se eu estava preocupado daquele jeito, imagine aqueles que sabiam do que era capaz uma bijuu! "Se aquilo cair vai ser o nosso fim, Hashirama!", eu me lembrei das palavras de Kawa-san. E por falar nele...

—Kawa-san! –chamei, mas ninguém me respondeu.

—T-Tobi-kun? –chamei de novo, mas sem respostas.

Olhei em volta. Todos sumiram. Não havia nenhum indício de guerra ali! Ergui minha cabeça para o alto e pude ver aquela bijuu. Gobi era imensa!

Porém, o corpo do monstro estava envolvido pela poeira, me impossibilitando de ver sua real forma. Ainda assim, era uma imagem horrível. Seus olhos gigantes eram globos brilhantes e demoníacos. Suas cinco caudas balançavam elegantemente.

—VOCÊ! –gritou alguém. A voz me fez arrepiar. Era grossa, mal-humorada, fantasmagórica. –VOCÊ! VOCÊ CONSEGUE ME OUVIR?

Procurei saber quem falava, mas aparentemente eu estava sozinho.

—AQUI, SUA CRIATURA TOLA!

—Quem? –perguntei.

—TEREI QUE MATÁ-LO?

—É... É v-você? Bijuu?

—CONSEGUE ME OUVIR?

—Não deveria?

—NÃO É COMUM.

Algo me incomodava por dentro. Enquanto conversava com aquela bijuu, meus batimentos cardíacos dispararam e meus pulmões atrofiaram. Ao mesmo tempo, meu corpo tremia violentamente.

"É perigoso...", disse uma voz distante, dentro da minha cabeça.

—QUAL É O PROBLEMA? –berrou Gobi.

"Acabe com isso!", gritou a voz na minha cabeça. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Ao meu lado, o pequeno rio deixou de correr água e passou a correr sangue. A floresta pegara fogo, mas não se queimava. No céu ensolarado novamente, desciam raios, mesmo sem nuvens. Uma grande enchente desceu da cordilheira a minha esquerda...

Todas aquelas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Isto deixaria qualquer um louco! Até Gobi, escondido na poeira, ficou confuso.

—O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU TOLO?!

"Acabe com ele! Ele é perigoso! Acabe! ACABE! ACABE!"

—Mas como?!–perguntei assustado.

—O QUÊ?!

"ACABE!"

Depois eu não vi ou ouvi mais nada.

Algo me dizia que eu abrira os olhos. Eu estava deitado em algum lugar, olhando para algo...

—Ei! EEEEII!! Ele acordou! –gritou alguém, a alguns metros de mim.

—O quê?! Sério?! –gritou alguém de volta.

—E eu lá ia brincar com isso? Venham!

—Mas cuidado com ele! Deve estar fraco.

—Tobirama, seu idiota, veja por onde pisa!

Instantes depois, as passadas de Tobirama se tornaram mais fortes sobre algo que parecia grama. Logo em seguida, o garoto se ajoelhou próximo a mim e eu pude vê-lo.

Ele sorria de orelha a orelha, mostrando seus dentes brancos. Havia algo em seu rosto: eram aquelas finas listras vermelhas que ele até hoje conserva nas duas bochechas e no queixo.

—Bem vindo de volta, meu irmão!

O modo que Tobirama sorria e falava era como se eu tivesse por um longo tempo ausente.


	14. Pósbatalha

Passei muito mal esta noite. A visão da Morte me veio à cabeça, mas pretendo esquecê-la escrevendo mais este capítulo. Um episódio da minha vida entre os muitos que me surpreende.

—Bem vindo! – disse Tobirama sorrindo. Por um momento ele se conteve, mas não resistiu e me abraçou.

Ao fazer isto, ele me fez sentar subitamente. Percebi que todo o meu corpo estava enfaixado. De repente, um ferimento no meu abdome se abriu e o sangue manchou as faixas que o cobria.

—T-Tobi... Tobirama! Ai, ai, ai, ai... S-Solta... doendo! –eu gritei, porém o pobre menino não me tirava dos seus fortes braços.

—TOBIRAMA, SEU IDIOTA! –berrou uma voz estranhamente familiar.

O garoto arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome, me empurrou de volta ao travesseiro de pano e puxou meus cobertores de pele até o meu pescoço.

—Não adianta esconder o que você fez, menino tolo! Eu vi! –gritou aquela mesma pessoa. –Deixe-me passar! Vamos! Livrem o caminho!

Procurei a dona da voz – pois era uma mulher – e não só a encontrei a minha direita, como também uma multidão. Todos aglomerados na entrada do lugar onde eu estava hospedado. Eles usavam quimonos marrons... Algo me lembrava desses quimonos.

—Vamos! Dêem-me licença!

A pessoa que gritava tais ordens era uma senhora de estatura muito baixa. De alguém que começa a encolher à medida que a idade avança. Suas feições eram de uma leoa mansa muito enrugada, que se torna diabólica ao se aborrecer. Prendia os cabelos em um coque firme, para que não a atrapalhasse. Eu não pude acreditar que fosse ela...

—A senhora...? O quê...? –perguntei confuso.

—O quê foi? Claro que sou eu, Hashirama! –respondeu ela, divertindo-se com a minha confusão.

—Não... Quero dizer... Que lugar é esse? –perguntei, olhando em volta. Era uma cabana de madeira onde eu estava. O meu tatami estava estirado no chão gramado.

A velinha arregalou os olhos pequenos, admirada. Um segundo depois, ela os cerrou e fuzilou Tobirama apenas com o olhar, de uma forma que nem Otsu seria capaz.

—Você não contou para ele? –disse ela, naquela voz aguda que ela tinha.

—Não deu tempo... –respondeu Tobirama, desesperado.

—Daria se não tivesse feito isso! –ela exclamou e puxou os cobertores para fora do tatami. Ela indicou a faixa ensangüentada na barriga. Sem as cobertas, eu reparei que eu estava seminu!

—Desculpe! – pediu Tobi-kun, mais para a senhora do que para mim.

—Isso não adianta mais! –gritou ela, puxando sua sandália esquerda do pé. –Não vê que seu irmão está debilitado?! Eu vou te fazer engolir essa sandália para você aprender a tratar melhor os enfermos...!

—CHEGA! –berrei. Os dois pararam de correr em volta de mim e passaram a me olhar. Eu me sentei, mas senti uma fisgada no abdome, que me fez deitar novamente.

—Hashirama! –exclamou Tobirama. Ele fez menção de se aproximar, mas a anciã o barrou ainda muito irritada.

—Quietinho aí, Tobirama! Você é capaz de matá-lo se aproximar-se!

—Eu não entendo... –funguei, mediante a dor– O que a senhora faz aqui?

—Cale-se e pare de se mexer! –mandou ela, ajoelhada ao meu lado, emitindo o chakra verde usado na medicina.

—Nós... Não é possível! Nós conseguimos chegar, Tobirama? –perguntei esperançoso.

—Sim, nós chegamos! –sorriu ele, ao meu lado.

—Ah... Haha, que maravi... Ai!

O meu movimento de alegria fez com que o meu ferimento se abrisse novamente, desperdiçando o trabalho e o chakra daquela senhora. Ela se irritou ainda mais e me deu um soco no olho direito.

—Você tem idéia do quão difícil é acumular chakra na minha idade?! Hein?! Eu disse para ficar quieto!

—E... Está bem, Obaa-sama... –sussurrei, esfregando meu olho machucado. Outro ferimento para a lista.

Obaa-sama era aquela senhora. Apesar de não ser nossa avó consangüínea, eu e quase todo mundo na nossa aldeia a chama assim. Ela cuida de nossa aldeia desde muito antes do meu nascimento e sabe os problemas de cada um. Ela seria a nossa conselheira. Seu nome, Senju Shishi, mostra o quanto ela é durona, mas não deixa de ser amável e super-protetora. Se ela estava cuidando de mim, isso significava que realmente nós havíamos conseguido voltar para a Vila dos Senjus da Floresta do Sul, de onde Tobirama e eu partimos dois anos antes.

Eu virei à cabeça para a direita, e meu olho esquerdo quer qualquer defeito visualizou várias pessoas me olhando. Agora o quimono marrom fazia sentido. Aquele era o quimono dos Senjus. Eles eram tantos que não davam espaço para a luz do sol entrar na cabana, tornando-a sombria. Eles sorriram para mim. Eu retribuí.

—Por que há tanta gente aqui? –ouvi alguém perguntar lá de fora.

—Hashirama-sama acordou! –respondeu alguém, excitado.

—Sério? Deixe-me vê-lo!

Quando algumas pessoas a frente se movimentaram, eu pude ver quem viera me "prestigiar".

—Kawa-san!

—Que longo sono! –disse ele, entrando na cabana. Usava um quimono verde, diferenciando-se de todos. –Pensei que tivesse morrido! Há quanto tempo!

Eu me intriguei. Aquela gente fazia cara de "Bem vindo" e aquilo me incomodou de verdade.

—Como assim "Há quanto tempo"? –perguntei.

Kawa-san não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele perguntou a Tobirama.

—Você não contou a ele?

—Não.

—Não deu tempo, você quer dizer, Tobirama – completou Obaa-sama. –Hashirama, você esteve desacordado por um longo tempo.

—Quanto tempo?

—Semana passada completou quatro meses – respondeu Kawa-san.

A informação estranhamente não entrou na minha cabeça.

—Como? Eu... Eu fiquei desacordado... por quatro meses? Quatro meses? 120 dias? Mas... quando?

Eu tentei me sentar, mas Obaa-sama me impediu. Tobirama, ao meu lado, enumerou as datas para mim:

—Aquele batalhão de Monstro nos encontrou na foz do Rio dos Cascalhos no dia 30 de novembro do ano passado...

—Ano passado? –perguntei. Aquilo era tão estranho. As pessoas falarem de algo que todos participaram menos você.

—Eu posso continuar?!

—Desculpe.

—Certo. Aquela batalha foi no dia 30 de novembro. Apareceu aquela bijuu e tudo o mais. Um pouco depois ela desapareceu e...

—Desapareceu? –perguntei novamente.

—Você não se lembra nem disso? –perguntou Tobirama de volta, não muito surpreso. Eu fiz que não. –Nossa, que memória fraquinha essa sua, hein?! –Muito fraca, Tobirama, muito fraca...

—Continue!

—Ahn? Ah, lembrei! A bijuu sumiu e nós deduzimos que poderíamos ir embora, já que ninguém do Monstro deve ter sobrevivido.

—Quantos de nós chegamos aqui? –perguntei, assim que me dei conta dessa questão.

—252 pessoas – respondeu Kawa-san, sem qualquer rodeio.

—Entendo... –disse eu, vagamente. Nós perdemos mais de cinqüenta pessoas naquele dia. A culpa era de muitos, inclusive minha... Enquanto me lamuriava, Tobirama continuou:

—Nós chegamos aqui no dia 29 de dezembro.

—Foi rápido! –comentei impressionado.

—Sim – disse Kawa– ir pelo rio Madeira, sem qualquer intromissão, foi bem mais rápido.

—Eu quase morri de susto –contou Obaa-sama, se levantando, após finalizar meu tratamento –ao ver tanta gente se aproximando da nossa aldeia. Obviamente, todos aqui pensaram que fossem inimigos ou bandoleiros, até Tobirama-kun sair de meio das árvores e contar tudo. Depois ele me mostrou o seu corpo, Hashirama... Todos ficaram chocados! Você estava com a aparência de um defunto! Estava pálido, frio, muito ferido, mas tinha batimentos cardíacos e respirava fracamente! Foi isso que nos aliviou nestes quatro meses! Saber que você estava vivo, mesmo nessas condições! Nós aqui na aldeia nunca havíamos perdido nossas esperanças de que algum dia você e Tobirama voltariam...

Seus olhinhos negros brilharam de emoção. Estranhamente em sincronia, os olhos do pessoal do lado de fora também brilharam. Eu me senti abalado com aquela confiança que eles tinham sobre mim.

—Resumindo, Hashirama – atalhou Kawa-san, antes que todos começassem a chorar – faz quatro meses que você está desacordado. Assim que a bijuu desapareceu, você caiu duro no chão... Hoje é cinco de abril.

Voltei a olhar para o teto de madeira, mergulhado nas sombras. Dormir por horas é normal, mas por meses? A última coisa que eu me lembrava de ter visto foi o Gobi, a bijuu de Cinco - Caudas. Aquele momento foi tão estranho, coisas sem sentido aconteciam todas ao mesmo tempo. De repente, eu acordo quatro meses depois, como se fossem quatro minutos, com Tobirama me agarrando...

Ainda havia algo.

—Vocês disseram que a bijuu desapareceu. Como?

Tobirama e Kawa se deram olhares significativos.

—Você realmente não se lembra de nada, não é? –perguntou Tobirama mais uma vez. Eu respondi não outra vez.

—Nós também não lembramos muito que aconteceu –declarou Kawa-san –mas podemos dizer que foi você quem fez a bijuu desaparecer.

—Eu?

Realmente era só o que me faltava.

—Você – confirmou Kawa-san. –Só pode ter sido você, já que é o único a usar o Mokuton e foi justamente madeira, toras gigantes de madeira que cercaram o Gobi.

—Toras...?

—Isso, toras de madeira, com pontas direcionadas para a bijuu. Elas fizeram um circulo em volta dela e um momento depois essas toras se fecharam contra Gobi. Logo depois, a bijuu brilhou de dentro da prisão que as toras fizeram e emitiu uma luz muito forte que quase nos cegou. Quando abrimos os olhos, tanto a bijuu quanto estas toras de madeira haviam sumido. Você que tremia muito, caiu no chão.

—Essa luz foi tão forte que até nós pudemos vê-la daqui – contou Obaa-sama, a um canto.

Várias pessoas cochicharam suas aprovações quanto a isso.

—Vocês viram...? –perguntei. Fiz força para me sentar, mas não consegui. Todo o meu corpo tremia...

—Claro que não sabíamos do que se tratava, mas que vimos, nós vimos! –respondeu Obaa-sama. Eu reparei que ela me olhava de um modo maldoso, como se alegrasse por eu não consegui me sentar. Velha maldita, ela havia paralisado meus músculos do pescoço para baixo!

—E... E vocês não viram nada de estranho, enquanto essas toras saíram da terra, viram? –perguntei receoso.

Kawa-san e Tobirama entreolharam-se.

—Além da bijuu? –perguntou o garoto. –Não, nada. A bijuu era algo muito feio, horrível para eu guardar na memória por mais de um minuto. Felizmente consegui esquecer daquilo. Todos os outros também.

Mordi os lábios, preocupado. Primeiro acontece coisas que não deveriam acontecer. Depois, só eu vejo florestas pegando fogo sem se queimarem, raios descendo de um céu sem nuvens e uma enchente descendo de uma cordilheira. Em seguida, eu acordo 126 dias depois e fico sabendo que todo mundo viu uma coisa que eu vi coisas que eles nem desconfiavam...

Anos depois, eu soube que o que eu fiz me levaria ao topo do mundo: eu podia controlar bijuus. Até chegar lá, seria uma grande história.


End file.
